Friends to lovers
by Noelle26
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends who secretly loved each other but what happens when they add benefits to their relationship? AU ALL HUMAN BxE Lemons!
1. Preface

_**Friends to lovers  
**_

**_Preface_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - Alright, I have no idea if this is any good. The idea just popped into my head. Please note that this is a "M" rated fanfic for a reason so if you don't want to read sex scenes, this might not be the fanfic for you._

_I hope you enjoy the preface._

* * *

"Bella!" Edward moaned.

I kept my hands behind his neck, trying to push him closer to me. Even though he was in me, he still felt so far way. "Kiss me, Edward. Kiss me now."

Edward dropped his head then kissed me, roughly. When his eyes met mine, I realized something I should have seen a long time ago. We are no longer friends. We lost that friendship I kept so close to me because of the mere fact that we were horny. Of course, there was another reason on my part. I love him more then a friend. I have always wanted something more but not this. I wanted him to be my _friend_ and _lover_ not one over the other.

"No,no,no." I repeated as I pushed him off on me. I wrapped the bed sheet around my naked body then got off the bed.

"What's wrong, Bella?" His voice was panicked.

"We can't do this anymore." I started to looked for my clothes.

"Why? Why can't we do this?"

"Because I..." The words wouldn't show themselves.

_Because I love you_

* * *

_A/N - Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and want more. Of course, I do love reviews because they make me day. **Shows you some love.**_


	2. Ch1 The first time

_**Friends to lovers**_

**Chapter. 1 - The first time**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it._**

* * *

_A/N – OMG! You all are sooo amazing! I never thought that so many people liked my story and wanted to see more of it. Thanks you guys for everything!_

Here's the first chapter. I really hope you all like it and still want more.

I need to give a BIG thanks for my amazing beta, Galadeon. She totally rocks my world with all of her help!

Please do enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_BPOV_**

I knocked on his front door impatiently. I just had one of the worst blind dates ever and all I needed now was iced cold beer and his smiling face. It felt like forever but he finally opened the door.

Edward Cullen stood in all of his glory which made me weak in the knees. He always did this to me since I was sixteen and he had no idea my heart was his.

Edward started to smile his silly little crooked smile "I don't think I should let you in." he teased.

"Come on, I will buy the pizza."

For the past three years, Edward and I have "cheesy horror movies and pizza nights" every other Friday. We spent the whole night watching the kind of horror movies that most people laughed at and ordered pizzas. And for the first time, I canceled our night. His sister, my other best friend, Alice begged me to go on the blind date from hell. She told me that he was perfect and I would fall in love with him the second I saw him but the truth was she wanted me to get over my crush for her brother. There was no point of trying. There's no getting over Edward.

Edward opened the door wider for me to come in. "I'm only letting you in because I'm broke."

As I walked into Edward's apartment, my cell phone started to buzz. It was a text message from Alice.

_Is the date going good?_

I messaged her back _Nope. You know I'm going to kill you, right?_

_Keith is not that bad_

Before I could send Alice another message, Edward yelled from the kitchen "Do you want cheese pizza?"

"Sure, that sounds good!"

I typed the message as fast as I could _He was that bad, Al and for that you will pay. I_ threw my cell phone into my hand bag.

"The pizza will be here in twenty minutes" Edward told me as he walked out of the kitchen, holding two beers. He handed me one of the bottles. "So how was the date?"

I groaned which made him laugh. We both sat down on the sofa.

I didn't want to talk about the date. I would rather sit here and listen to Edward's stunning voice. You can't always get what you want.

"Ok," I took in a deep breath before talking again "His name was Keith and when I first saw him, I thought I would have a good time. He had short black hair and he dressed very well but the second we got done with the introductions, he started to talk about himself. It wouldn't be so bad if he stopped at some point but he never did."

Edward was trying not to laugh.

"He went on about his hair, face, body, and his feet. His feet! I'm not even joking, Edward. He went on for a long ass time about the waxing he does. It was so crazy and I fully don't understand how someone could talk about themselves for that long." I took a long drink on my beer. "Oh, and he kept trying to get me to drink more wine. Every time I would push away the glass, he would refill it and push it back. Stupid pretty boy was trying to get me drunk." I noticed that Edward's body was becoming tense and his hand that wasn't holding a beer was curled into a fist.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked.

"Um...Nothing."

We spent the next couple hours watching horror movies about flying monkeys, killer tomatoes, and a doll that couldn't be killed. I ate too much pizza so Edward gave me something for my stomach. It must have been around one am when we started to talk about dating.

"I don't know how many more bad dates I can go on." I whined. I knew I could never have Edward but I was just hoping for second best. I think I will be hoping for a long time.

"I would take blind dates over what your brother is doing to me. He made it his mission to take me to every single bar in Seattle and find me the perfect girl."

I would to start my own mission: Getting Emmett to stop that.

"You know, I don't want" I wasn't thinking when I started to talk. The words just flew out. "the whole relationship thing. I just want the sex." My cheeks became bright red. Why the hell did I just say that? Oh, god! I put my hand over my face.

"Me, too." Edward told me. I looked at him, shocked.

"Of course, you do. You're a guy."

He laughed "Yeah, I'm a guy and I love sex. Proud of it, Bella. Women love sex, too so don't act like you guys don't."

"That's true. Only if there's a way where I could have wild, crazy sex with a guy and not have a relationship holding you down." I meant it as a joke but Edward took it as something else.

"There is, Bella. Friends with benefits. You know, a friendship with sex."

My cheeks went from bright red to a crimson shade. Edward and I are friends – best friends that would perfect for a thing like that, right? I need to stop thinking that way. Him and I being fuck buddies. Yeah, that's funny.

"Would you ever do that sort of thing, Bella?" I was having trouble breathing. Even though he didn't know that saying those words were cruel to me, I wanted to hit him and tell him to stop.

"Sure" I choked out. I heard Edward take in a sharp breath. "I would have to trust that person" _Like I trust him _"The friend and I would have knew each other for a while." We have known each other for seven years.

"Yeah, that makes sense." He seemed out of breath.

"Would you?" I asked as I looked at him. There was so many feelings running through me and I could see the same thing in Edward's green eyes.

He just nodded. We stared each other for what could have been forever. I already knew I was thinking about it but was he?

Without any warning, Edward stood up, fast. His fingers ran through his reddish-brown hair. He was saying something under his breath but I couldn't hear him. I stood up, trying to hear what he was saying.

"...This can't be real...she could never want me." He whispered.

Oh my...Oh my! Holy shit! He wanted me?! I wasn't thinking when I did it. I was weak and I didn't care.

Edward's back was turned away from me so I put my hand on his shoulder. "Edward." I whispered.

As soon as he faced me, my lips attacked his. The taste of him was better then I could ever imagine. Every being in my body was jumping up and down for joy. I had to pull away because I started to feel light-headed.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have" I breathed out.

Edward placed his hands on my waist which had my heart racing. "Bella..."

"What?"

"Can I take you to my bed?" His cheeks started to show a light shade of red.

"Yes, please."

Edward lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Our lips didn't part as he walked us into his room. He gently set me on the floor.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I didn't answer him, I just slipped off my top then I pulled off Edward's shirt. We started to rip off each other's clothes. I knew it was the first time we had seen each other like this but I didn't care and I could tell that Edward felt the same way.

I didn't think about the lines that we were crossing or about waking up in the morning. All I was thinking about Edward and how he touched my bare skin. His hands felt every single part of my body which was slowly driving me crazy.

"Please...please, Edward. I need you." I started to moan as his fingers brushed up and down my inner thigh.

In one swift move, Edward carried me to his bed then laid me down.

Everytime he rocked into me, I cried out in pleasure. He moaned my name, causing me to thrust my body upwards even more. I truly never wanted him to stop; I will always need him to be this close to me.

* * *

_A/N – Don't worry. There will be a lot better lemons soon. I just wanted their first time together to be simple. Thanks for reading! Of course, I would love reviews because they make me smile. And I will send you a sneak peek if you do. **Gives you a kiss and hug**  
_


	3. Ch2 The aftermath

_**Friends to lovers**_

**_Chapter. 2 – The aftermath_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it._**

_A/N – OK, before I say anything. There was a lot of people who were having trouble with the last chapter. If this chapter cuts off, send me a PM and I will send you the chapter._

_And a BIG thanks to all of you guys! I'm amazed to see so many of you guys are liking my story. _

_A BIG, BIG thanks to __my amazing beta, Galadeon_

_I really hope you all like this chapter and want to send me some love. One review gets a sneak peek to the next chapter. Win/Win._

* * *

**_EPOV_**

My body crashed onto the bed as soon as we were done. The only sound was our heavy breathing. There were no words that could explain how I felt. Just having Bella in the bed next to me felt amazing.

"Wow...wow...wow," Bella mumbled as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

I couldn't say anything. No words would come out. When we finally looked into each other's eyes, we didn't talk or move. Her brown eyes and my green eyes burned together. I saw something in Bella's eyes that I wish I hadn't. Sadness took over her eyes. Even though I would never regret what we just did, I could see that she did. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Just seeing that in her eyes proved to me that she could never love me the way I love her.

Bella rolled over to me then wrapped her arms around my waist. After I got over the shock of her doing that, I draped my arm around her shoulders then kissed the top of her head. Within minutes she was asleep but I stayed up, looking at the beautiful angel that was holding onto me, wishing she could be _my_ beautiful angel.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was my alarm clock beeping. With my eyes still closed, I hit the "off" button. I started to search for Bella but couldn't find her. I opened my eyes to see that I was in my bed, alone.

There's no way last night could be a dream, right? In the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella's blue laced bra was on my nightstand. I smiled to myself.

So, last night wasn't a dream and I did in fact have the best sex of my life but I fell asleep with Bella in my arms and now she's not. Did she leave? Was she just somewhere in my apartment? I needed to see her so I jumped out of bed then pulled on a pair of sweats.

"No, Alice, I'm not dead. I'm fine." Bella was sitting on the sofa with one of my long shirts that went almost to her knees. Her cell phone was pinned to her ear as she played with a lock of her hair. "Alice, I'm talking to you so how could I be in a ditch?" She sighed then noticed me. "Um...I have to go. I will be home soon." She closed her phone.

I couldn't help but to smile "Hey."

"H-hey." Bella's cheeks became red as she dropped her head.

I couldn't help but to sit next to her. I put my index finger under her chin and gently pushed her head up. She started to chew on her button lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I put her head in between my hands.

Bella looked into my eyes for a minute then jumped up "I have to go. Alice is worried sick about me." She started to walk to my bedroom when I stopped her.

"We need to talk about this." Even though I was scared to death about her regretting it, I knew we needed to talk about it.

"There's nothing to talk about. We had sex. That's it." Yet again, she tried to walk away but I stopped her, again.

"Yeah, we had sex but it wasn't some meaningless one nightstand. We're best friends. That's a big thing."

Bella ran her fingers through her hair before talking again. "Fine, Edward. It was the best sex of my life and all I want to do is pull you into that bed of yours and have my way with you."

My ego was doing flips at the moment. I found nothing wrong with doing a replay of last night so I pulled her into my arms then kissed her. Bella's hands pulled at the back of my neck, trying to pull me closer. Everything was going perfect until she pulled away.

Bella groaned as she walked away from me "I have to take a shower. I smell like...sex with you." She walked into the bathroom then almost slammed the door.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _I thought over and over in my head. Yes, she did enjoy herself last night but she didn't want to do it again.

I walked to the bathroom door, wanting to know and see if she was okay. It felt like an hour had passed when I decided to leave her be. Before I could move an inch, Bella opened the door. She already took off my shirt so her beautiful naked body was visible.

Bella took a hold of my hand then pulled me into the bathroom. I could feel myself already getting hard. She didn't say anything but I knew from the lust in her eyes, she wanted me. Bella walked into the shower then she almost moaned my name.

"Edward."

I didn't waste anytime. I pulled off my sweatpants then jumped into the shower.

Bella put her back against the shower wall as she grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to her. I didn't know how much more mind games I could take but if I always got an _happy ending_ with Bella, I would gladly welcome them.

Bella wrapped one of her legs around my waist as I entered into her. I started to rock into her slowly but she didn't like that.

"Harder, Edward." She moaned.

I did as I was told. Thrusting myself deeper into her.

"Edward! Edward!" Bella moaned so loud. I loved every time my name would fall out of her mouth so I rocked harder and faster, just to hear it again.

"Oh god, Bella!" I cried out which made her smile.

I watched Bella as every orgasm hit her. It had to be one of most indescribable things I had ever seen. She would slightly open her mouth while her eyes went wide as soon as I came to her. The second it would start to fade, She would bite her button lip.

When we were finished, I picked up Bella's body then carried her to my bed. I knew what she thought we were about to do because she tried to pull me down onto the bed.

"Nope." I told her. I started to go through the bedroom, picking up her clothes, bra and underwear. I got on my knees then gently put on her underwear then her pants. I looked up at her to see that she was upset. "Bella, I would love to make you moan my name again but I know my sister and she will end up calling the police if she doesn't see you soon."

Bella smiled down at me "Yeah, you are right but we really need to talk about...you know."

"I know. Let's have dinner tonight. We can talk things over." I didn't like the idea of her being away from me for that long but I would have to get used to it.

"Ok. I think I can finish getting ready." I smiled at her then I got up from the ground.

As she finished dressing herself, I got myself ready. When I walked her to the door, all I wanted was to keep her in my arms. "So, I will pick you up at seven. I will make dinner." I told her.

"Sounds good. Edward...Last night and this morning was better then amazing." Her cheeks stayed a bright red.

"Same for me." I bent down then gave her one long kiss.

* * *

_A/N – Bella's POV of this chapter will be the next chapter. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. And I will always love reviews because they make me smile. **Gives you a kiss and hug.**_


	4. Ch3 The morning after

_**Friends to lovers**_

**_Chapter. 3 – The morning after  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it._**

_A/N - OME! Over a 100 reviews in just four days! You guys are sooo awesome!! Thank you! You all totally rock my world._

_And of course, I hope you all like this chapter and want to leave reviews. Both are very amazing!_

_Another BIG thanks for my kick ass beta, Galadeon!_

* * *

**BPOV**

As Edward pulled out of me, my whole body felt like it was going to explode. My head was spinning as I tried to catch my breath. How is it possible to have that kind of mind-blowing sex and still be alive to talk about it?

"Wow...wow...wow," I mumbled. This all was too good to be true. As I turned to look at Edward for proof that this all was real, he was turning his head towards me too. Our eyes met as we tried to figure out what just happened. I couldn't deny that I felt sadness as I looked into his eyes. I didn't know how long this would last so I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist then rested my head on his shoulder. It took a second or two for him to react but when he did it felt like heaven. I fell asleep shortly after he gently kissed the top of my head.

I woke to the sun creeping into Edward's bedroom. It still took me a second to realize that last night was not a dream and that this very naked Edward holding me in his arms was real. I slowly reached out my hand then laid it on on his cheek. He's so beautiful, so amazing, and so out of my league. I dated book worms and computer geeks, not men like Edward. I gently ran my fingers through his hair. I had to fight the urge to wake him up and kiss his god-like face. After much fighting with myself, I slipped out of the bed. I really didn't want to get my clothes from last night on, so I quietly looked through Edward's dresser then found a shirt to wear. Before I left the room, I took one last look at Edward sleeping. I sighed.

I pulled my cell phone out of my hand bag to see if I had any missed calls. Before I opened it, I remembered that I never called Alice and told her where I was. We have lived together a couple years and we made a rule to always call the other person if we are not coming home that night. Shit! There was twenty missed calls and six voice messages from her.

"First message...Hey Bells, Just wondering if you were coming home soon. I really want to hear about your date. Talk you later." The rest of the messages were of her freaking out that I had not called her. This is when my silly little friend becomes my second mom.

Alice didn't even let the phone ring more then once before answering, "Bella?! Where the fuck are you?!" That caught me off guard. She has never been a fan of swearing.

"Alice, calm down. I'm okay. I'm really sorry I didn't call you."

"I was worried about you, Bella. I didn't know if you were alive or dead."

"No, Alice, I'm not dead. I'm fine."

She let out a deep breath. "You could have been in a ditch somewhere. I wouldn't know because you didn't call me."

"Alice, I'm talking to you so how could I be in a ditch?" This was going to go on for a long time. I sighed then I saw Edward, looking at me. "Um...I have to go. I will be home soon." I told her.

Edward smiled "Hey."

I wondered if he knew the effect he had on me. Just with that simple word, I felt like I was flying "H-hey." My cheeks started to flame as I dropped my head.

Edward sat down next to me then picked up my head with his hands"What's wrong?"

What I supposed to say? Last night made me love you even more then already do. Just thinking about what we did last night makes me wet. Or I could just tell him how I really feel. Yeah, I really don't want to feel my heart getting trashed at this moment.

I jumped up from the sofa "I have to go. Alice is worried sick about me." Before I could get to the bedroom, Edward stopped me.

"We need to talk about this." I should have known that Edward wouldn't just let this go.

"There's nothing to talk about. We had sex. That's it." He stopped me again when I tried to walk away.

"Yeah, we had sex but it wasn't some meaningless one nightstand. We're best friends. That's a big thing." Why did he have to be so sweet and want to talk about our feelings?

I ran my fingers through my hair "Fine, Edward. It was the best sex of my life and all I want to do is pull you into that bed of yours and have my way with you." It was the truth and I couldn't believe I just said it out loud.

I was shocked when he pulled me into a kiss. My whole body felt like goo as I put my hands behind his neck, pulling him closer to me. Even though it felt amazing kissing him, I knew if I didn't stop now, I would never be able to let go of him.

"I have to take a shower. I smell like...sex with you." I walked into the bathroom.

What was wrong with me? Edward Cullen, that's what. The guy that I had loved since I was sixteen wanted to have sex with me but no, I'm in the goddamn bathroom without him. Would it be so bad if we started to be friends with benefits? Yeah, I would end up getting my heart broken in the end but I already accepted that fate a long time ago. I pulled off Edward's shirt then opened the door. His eyes went from shocked to lust-filled. I took his hand then walked him into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower then let the lust be seen.

"Edward."

I pressed my back against the wall then pulled Edward closer to me. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist as he pushed himself into me. I knew if he kept a slow pace, I would go insane.

"Harder, Edward." I moaned. He did as I told him which was a turn-on. "Edward! Edward!" I moaned, loudly. When he moved faster and deeper into me, I felt like I was going to lose it.

_God, I love this man._

When it came down to his time to moan, I smiled to myself. I'm the reason why he did that and I couldn't help but to feel like I was flying.

When we finished, Edward picked up my body then walked us to his room. I thought we were going to finish what we already started in the shower.

"Nope" Edward told me. I could feel my heart drop. He wanted me then he didn't. I'm so confused. He started to put on my clothes which felt like a slap in the face. He was kicking me out?!

Edward looked up at me "Bella, I would love to make you moan my name again but I know my sister and she will end up calling the police if she doesn't see you soon."

After I got over the fact that he would love to hear me moan his name, I realized he was right. "Yeah, you are right but we really need to talk about...you know."

Edward smiled "I know. Let's have dinner tonight. We can talk things over."

Dinner with Edward? Amazing. "Ok. I think I can finish getting ready." I would have loved him to finish. His hands touching my skin is my new drug.

When we got done getting ready, we walked to the front door. I didn't want to say good-bye but I had to get over that I would have to wait until tonight to see him.

So, I will pick you up at seven. I will make dinner." Edward told me.

"Sounds good. Edward...Last night and this morning was better then amazing."

"Same for me." He bent down then kissed me.

I could get used to this.

* * *

_A/N – Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it! Reviews always make me smile and you will get a sneak peek. Win/Win._

_Oh, and if you live in the US like I do, I'm pretty sure you are freaking out about them changing the movie date to 11/21! I have been like flying since I read the news. I can not wait. Yay! _


	5. Ch4 The dinner date

_**Friends to lovers**_

_**Chapter. 4 - The dinner date**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it._**

_A/N – Yay! I totally love you guys! Thanks for everything!_

_I really hope you guys like this chapter! And I would love reviews and you will get a sneak peek! Win/Win._

_A big thanks to Grace over at LJ who was my beta for this chapter!_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

As I prepared myself a cup of coffee, I could still taste Bella on my lips. I wish she could have stayed and that my sister didn't have to be a pain in my ass. Or maybe, we should have remembered to called her last night so she would not worry. By the time I finished my coffee, the house phone started to ring.

"Hello," I couldn't help but to hope it was Bella.

"Hey, Edward," It was Jasper to my dismay. We had been good friends since we were in college and now, we own a small music store together – Stop & Stare Music.

"Hey, What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could open the shop, today. I can close but um...I'm really tried because I didn't get enough sleep last night." I forgot that I was supposed to close tonight and my plans with Bella would be interrupted.

"That would be perfect."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Edward."

I had about an hour until the store needed to be open so I finished getting ready then headed out. Before I started my car, I texted Bella.

_I can't wait for tonight – E_

With the "open" sign on, I started to work on putting out some new CDs. Time flew by which I was happy about. While I was working on some paperwork, my cell phone made a beeping noise, which told me I had a text message. I felt like I was a six year-old who just got told he could have ice cream when I saw that it was from Bella.

_You have no idea -B_

Even though I was excited about tonight, I still felt nervous and worried. Because we too _busy _this morning, we never got to talk about the "friends with benefits" deal. Of course, I would always want something more with Bella but if all I could get from her was sex, I will take it. It must have been around one when Emmett came over to the store with a pretty woman that had jet-black hair.

"Hey Edward" Emmett's booming voice filled the whole store. "This is Tiffany."

"Hello, Emmett and Tiffany. What can I do for you guys?" I didn't like where this was going.

Tiffany whispered something in Emmett's ear then walked over to the clearance CDs.

"Tiffany's hot, isn't she?" He whispered to me. Great! Yet another girl I had to turn down. I knew Emmett meant well but this was getting on my last nerve. I wish I could just tell him that I didn't anyone but Bella.

"She's pretty."

Emmett rolled his eyes "Come on, dude. Is little Eddie not working?" he points below my belt.

I had to stop myself from saying something stupid like "Ask Bella." "He's more than fine" I replied.

"Good, I was getting worried."

I rolled my eyes.

"So," Emmett still whispering which was odd because he was a very loud person. "Why don't you take Tiffany out tonight and maybe have some _fun_" He winked at the last word.

Dinner with Bella or a date with a complete stranger? Yeah, this was going to be easy "No, thank you."

Emmett threw his hands up in the air then walked to Tiffany. I don't know what happened but he told her something then she stormed out my store.

"What the hell did you tell her?"

"Just that you're gay."

"You're a dumbass." I told him.

"Yeah and you're a prude."

Around four o'clock, Jasper came into the store to take over. With a good-bye to him, I was on my way to the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner. The only thing I could make was pasta so that's what I planned to do.

I was about to leave to pick up Bella when there was a knock on my front door. Even though I was shocked, I couldn't help to smile.

"I thought I was supposed to pick you up."

Bella looked like she was in a daze then she snapped out of it "Uh...Yeah but I thought it would be better if I came here then you pick me up. Alice is one for asking questions so I'm pretty sure she would have a million if she saw you picking me up."

"Very well." I opened the door wider so she could walk in. I noticed she was wearing a coat that went past her knees. "Can I take your coat for you?"

"Sure." She smiled. When I slipped off her coat, I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella was wearing a skin tight, blue dress that hung a little bit before her knees. She looked incredible, well more then she already did. I wanted so badly to take her to my bed and make her moan my name but I knew that we needed to talk.

"Wow, that sounds (smells?) good." Bella told me as she walked into the kitchen. "What's cooking-" She stopped herself then started to giggle. "I bet dinner is going to be amazing."

"Fingers crossed." I couldn't stop myself when I gently brushed the back of my hand down her arm "You look amazing."

She took in a quick breath "You look amazing, too."

I stared at her lips and then at her eyes. I didn't think she was going to do it but she pulled my head closer to hers then kissed me, wildly. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. We both moaned into each other's mouths. I could feel Bella's fingers tugging at my belt, which made me pull away.

We were both out of breath.

"Dinner and talking before that."

"Yeah. Dinner. Talking. Perfect."

I ran my fingers through my hair then went back to finishing dinner. Bella put her back against the fridge and watched me. Every time I saw her bite her lip, I would get excited.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" I asked.

All Bella did was nod.

I poured the dark red wine into two glasses then handed her one of them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, beautiful." As soon as I said the last word, Bella's cheeks went bright red.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I-I have been thinking about you all day and um..." Bella put her head down before talking again. "All I want right now is to feel you in me."

Oh god, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. I walked over to her then put her head between my hands but she still didn't look up. "Bella, please look at me."

With her eyes still looking at her shoes, she started to talk about the wine "This is really good. What kind is it? It's good, very good."

I bent down my head so lips were right next to her ear "You have no idea how much I want to be in you right now."

"Edward." She moaned my name. "Let's talk very fast so you can take me to your bed."

"Ok." I moved away from her then took a couple of steps away from her. "We both want sex and not the whole relationship thing, right?"

"Yes."

I wish I could just tell her I loved her and I wanted more than sex with her but what if she told me 'I love you as a friend, not anything more'. I really don't know if I'm that strong. "Friends with benefits, right?"

She nodded "Sounds perfect. Should we tell anyone or keep it a secret?"

I didn't know how our love ones would take it "Secret, for now."

"You and I are best friends with benefits and we are not going to say anything – for now."

"Yes, sounds amazing."

We stared at each other. Would it be bad if I just jumped her right now or should I wait until we talk more? No more talking, please!

"Edward, is the oven on or the stove? You know, fire hazards."

I walked over to the oven then turned it off. I didn't even let any words come out of my mouth or hers. I pulled her into my arms then kissed her. Bellas arms wrapped around my neck as she pressed her body against mine as I let my hands roam her back.

Bella pulled away from my lips "I can't believe we are doing this."

"I know."

"Can we just forget that that we might be making a big mistake and just make each other moan all night long?"

"Yes, yes, yes." I carried her body to my bedroom, closing the door behind us.

"Edward, put me down, please?" I was confused but I did as she asked.

Bella didn't say anything as she unbuttoned my shirt then pulled it off. Her fingers ran across my chest then they made their way to my belt. As soon as my pants were off, she started to pull off her dress. She was wearing a matching pair of powder blue bra and underwear. My penis was very hard, aching for her. I tried to kiss her but she moved her head.

Bella took my hands then walked me over to the bed. She gently pushed me on it then climbed onto my lap. I was shocked at first because I never thought she would take so much power but I was more than ok with it. My fingers moved up and down her outer thighs. She looked down at me with a big smile on her face.

"Do you want me, Edward?"

"More then you will ever know."

"Then show me." She whispered.

I flipped Bella onto her back then ripped off my boxers then her underwear. I let myself into her entrance as she gripped her hands on my shoulders. She was already wet for me, which made me smile. "You're so perfect." I told her. She kept her eyes locked onto mine.

Bella moved her body up so our chests were pressed together. "Oh, god!" She cried out as I moved my body faster. I started to kiss her neck, which made her moan even more.

"Bella! Bella!" I repeated her name over and over. I could feel myself about to hit my peak and I could see that she was about to, too.

"I'm almost there, Edward." She moaned into my ear.

When we got our climaxes, we both fell onto the bed.

"Oh god, that was amazing." Bella told me, trying to catch her breath.

"Better than amazing."

"Yes," She rolled on top of me then sat up. "Are you ready?"

I looked up at Bella. I couldn't believe how lucky I truly was. Sex with an amazing, perfect, beautiful woman. I'm the luckiest man in the world.

"Yes."

* * *

**_Unknown POV_**

_Knock. Knock._

I knew Edward was home because his car was in front. Was he already in bed? No way, it was too early. I bent down then got the spare key that was hidden under the doormat. I opened the door to see that almost all of the lights were on but no one was in the kitchen or the living room.

I was about to call out to Edward when I heard a noise from his room. I had a thought about what it could be but I knew for a fact that he wasn't dating anyone and his not the kind of guy who would have a one-night stand.

I could hear someone's heavy breathing from the other side of Edward's door. Oh my god!

"Bella!" Edward moaned, loudly.

My mouth dropped. Bella Swan? Did I hear him wrong? Before I could think about it anymore, there was another moan.

"Edward!" That was Bella's voice.

I almost ran to the front door. I couldn't believe it. Edward and Bella having sex? Oh, fuck! This can't be good.

* * *

_A/N – Ok, before you attack me. Let me say these things:_

_I knew some of you guys wanted "the truth" to come out over dinner or even a longer talk. Sorry but the truth will take sometime and I, like Edward and Bella, wanted to get to the sex. Yes, I'm very greedy and you guys love me for that._

_I'm willing to bet you all want to know who the "unknown POV" is but I'm not tell you – right now. Hehehe. I would really love to your guesses._

_Thanks for reading and Bella's POV is next. I would love reviews so if you don't mind..._


	6. Ch5 The deal

_**Friends to lovers**_

_**Chapter. 5 - The deal  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it._**

_A/N – OMG! I really love you guys! Thanks for everything!_

_I hope you all like Bella's POV and want to leave me reviews because I heart them and you will get a sneak peek. Win/Win._

_A BIG thanks to my amazing beta, Galadeon! _

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I took in a deep breath before I opened the front door to the apartment I shared with Alice. Everything felt so perfect right now. I was going to see Edward later and maybe even have my way with him. I have never been this way before. In my past relationships, I was always shy about sex and anything that came with it but with Edward, I found myself being less and less shy about _it_.

I opened the door then called out, "Honey, I'm home!" as I started to walk to the living room.

"Run, Bella, while you have the chance." Jasper whispered to me as he was walking out of the room.

I laughed "It's better to face these things head on."

"It's your funeral." Jasper and Alice had been dating for two years. They met through Edward and have been happy ever since. "Allie, the missing room mate is home."

"You give me so many rules to follow" Alice walking into the living room "and I ask for one. Just one and you break it."

"Oh, come on. I only gave you one rule; no sex in the kitchen, living room, and my bedroom." As soon as I was done, Jasper started to laugh but stopped very quickly.

"What the hell?! Where did you guys have sex?"

"Well, last night when I was waiting up for you, Jasper and I were talking on the sofa and one thing lead to another. Oh, whatever, I'm not the one who kept the other friend worried all night." She stuck her tongue at me.

"Yeah, you might have been worried but not all night. Let's make a truce. I won't get pissed because you and Jasper did dirty things on our poor sofa and you will stop freaking out because I didn't call."

"Fine but-" Alice stopped talking then just stared at my top. "Your top is inside out."

I looked down. Fuck!

"Oh my god!" She started to jump up and down "Oh my god! You had sex!" I could feel my cheeks starting to burn "You had a one night-stand. I'm so proud of you."

I could hear Jasper laughing in the kitchen. "Why are you proud of me?" I asked.

"Because you did something crazy and wild. And you never do those kind of things." She paused a moment, "Oh my god, it was Keith, wasn't it?"

I couldn't lie to save myself so I just shook my head 'yes'. I felt bad after doing that. I never lie to Alice and I will make sure I never do it again.

After getting on new clothes, I pulled my cell phone out of my hand bag. I started to smile a silly little smile when I saw that Edward left me a text message.

_I can't wait for tonight – E_

I texted him back _You have no idea -B_

I decided to do a good cleaning on the whole apartment. Alice and Jasper spent most of the day sleeping since they were having so much _fun_ last night; they were dead tried.

When everything was nice and clean, I started to look for something to wear tonight. Every time I had a date, I would let Alice do her magic on me but since Edward and I didn't talk about telling people. I knew I needed to do this on my own. After going through my clothes, I found a blue dress that still had it's tags.

I knew Edward was going to pick me up at seven but I really didn't want to answer a bunch of questions on why her brother was picking up. I slipped on a coat that covered my dress then walked out of my room.

"Hey, Bells!" Alice yelled from the living room.

"Hey, I'm going out for a little bit. I will be back later."

"Ok, see you later."

I let out a deep breath then headed out to Edward's. I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't help but to feel nervous. Would he just tell me that we couldn't be friends with benefits? Would I be able to deal with that? Knowing I already had a taste of him and then getting it could never happen again. I shuddered at the thought.

I knocked on the door.

When Edward opened the door, I had to catch my breath. He was wearing black jeans with a dark blue shirt that hugged his gorgeous body.

"I thought I was supposed to pick you up."

It took a full second for me to realize Edward said something to me. "Uh...Yeah but I thought it would be better if I came here then you pick me up. Alice is one for asking questions so I'm pretty sure she would have a million if she saw you picking me up."

"Very well." I walked into his apartment "Can I take your coat for you?" he asked.

"Sure." Just with his hands taking off my coat, I could feel my heart react. As I tried to not think about what I wanted his hands to do to me, I started to smell something really good. "Wow, that smells good." I walked into the kitchen. I wasn't thinking when I said the first part "What's cooking-" _good looking. _I had to laugh at myself for almost say something very, very cheesy. I bet dinner is going to be amazing."

"Fingers crossed." Edward gently brushed the back of his hand down my arm. God, it felt truly amazing. "You look amazing." He told me.

Edward thought I looked amazing? How did I ever get this lucky to have a beautiful man like him tell me those kind words? "You look amazing, too."

We stared at each other. Yet again, I didn't think as I pulled his head closer to mine then kissed his lips. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. We both moan even though our lips were together. My hands made their way down to his belt. I needed him – now.

Edward pulled away "Dinner and talking before that."

Damn it! "Yeah. Dinner. Talking. Perfect."

As he went back to making dinner, I put my back against the fridge and watched him. My whole body was aching for him and I was trying to keep my lust for him at bay.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" Edward asked. All I could do was nod. I didn't trust my voice at this moment.

He handed me a glass of the wine "Thank you."

"You're welcome, beautiful." Oh, come on! Does he really want to kill me? My cheeks became bright red.

'Edward?"

"Yes?" He answered.

These words needed to come out. They would keep trying to get out one way or another. "I-I have been thinking about you all day and um..." I put my head down. "All I want right now is to feel you in me."

Edward picked up my head with his hands, "Bella, please look at me."

I couldn't look at him. I just said something I have never said before and I could never think of saying ever again. I wanted to change the subject "This is really good. What kind is it? It's good, very good."

Edward bent his head down so his lips were right by my ear. "You have no idea how much I want to be in you right now."

"Edward. Let's talk very fast so you can take me to your bed."

"Ok, We both want sex and not the whole relationship thing, right?"

"Yes."

"Friends with benefits, right?"

"Sounds perfect. Should we tell anyone or keep it a secret?" I asked.

"Secret, for now."

I really didn't want to think about how everyone would take this so I'm more then willing to keep it a secret. "You and I are best friends with benefits and we are not going to say anything – for now."

"Yes, sounds amazing."

We stared at each other. I couldn't wait any longer. "Edward, is the oven on or the stove? You know, fire hazards."

Edward turned off the stove then kissed me as he pulled me into his arms.

I pulled away from his lips "I can't believe we are doing this."

"I know."

"Can we just forget that that we might be making a big mistake and just make each other moan all night long?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, yes." He carried me into his room.

"Edward, put me down, please?" I asked.

I unbuttoned his shirt then pulled it off. My fingers ran across his amazing chest then made it down to his belt. I pulled off my dress, showing my matching pair of powder blue bra and underwear. He tried to kiss me but I moved my head away.

I took his hands then walked him over to his bed. I gently pushed him on it then I straddled his lap . Edward's fingers moved up and down my thighs. I smiled at him.

"Do you want me, Edward?" I asked him.

"More then you will ever know."

"Then show me."

Edward flipped me onto my back then ripped off his boxers then my underwear. As I felt him in my entrance, I gripped my hands on his shoulders.

"You're so perfect." He told me.

I needed to be closer to him after he said that. I'm not perfect, he was the one who is perfect.

"Oh, god!" I cried out as I moved Edward moved his body faster.

"Bella! Bella!"

"I'm almost there, Edward." I moaned into his ear.

When we got our climaxes, we both fell back onto the bed.

"Oh god, that was amazing." I told him.

"Better than amazing."

"Yes,"I rolled on top of him then sat up. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

_A/N – Don't worry, you guys will see who the "unknown pov" is on the next chapter._

_I would really love if everyone who cares about this story answer this. Do you want lemons in every chapter or not? So please leave a review or a PM and tell me what you want._

_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and want to show me love..._


	7. Ch6 The feeling

_**Friends to lovers**_

_**Chapter. 6 - The feeling  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it._**

_A/N – Ok, I didn't send any sneak peeks because I posting sooner then later. I'm pretty sure you all would want the chapter more then the sneak peek._

_Almost 300 reviews! Thanks you guys! You all rock my world!_

_So, I'm finally going to tell you guys who the "unknown pov" is. Well, you have to read this chapter and at the end, you will know._

_I want to dedicate this chapter to my amazing Beta, Galadeon! Today is her birthday! I hope you have a great day, sweetie!_

* * *

**_BPOV_**

_Amazing_ I thought to myself as I laid in Edward's arms. He played with a lock of my hair as I ran my fingertips across his chest. My eye lids started to feel heavy when I heard a beeping noise.

"Damn it." I heard Edward say under his breath. I had forgotten that he set his alarm clock as a reminder that I needed to go home. During one of our out of breath breaks, we decided that I should not sleep over at his apartment. Lying to Alice is never a good thing - and telling her I was spending the night at Edward's would be out of the question.

"I don't want to go." I whined. I started to kiss his neck, hoping that this night could somehow last forever.

Edward chuckled "I really don't want you to leave this bed but I would like my sister not to rip off your head."

I laughed as I sat up. I pressed the bed sheet against my bare chest as I ran my fingers through my hair. Edward sighed then sat up next to me.

His lips kissed my shoulder "God, you're so beautiful."

I didn't like feeling this way but when he said those kind of things, it felt like he was lying. I never thought of myself as beautiful so when anyone said that, I just thought they were trying to be nice. "You already got into my pants, you don't need try anymore." I let out a nervous laugh.

Edward didn't say anything for a moment. "I will always think you're beautiful even if I wasn't allowed in your pants." He jumped out of bed and started to dress.

I couldn't say anything or move. Would he lie to me? Did he really think I was beautiful? I had to stop to thinking about these things, they only made my head hurt.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked.

I snapped out of my daze "Yeah." I got up from the bed then pulled on my clothes. As soon as I pulled the zipper up on my jeans, Edward attacked my lips with his own. It caught me way off guard but before I could react, he pulled away.

"Sorry." Edward whispered.

"Uh...Why are you saying 'sorry'?"

"I didn't mean to jump you like that but I couldn't help myself."

I smiled. "You never have to say sorry for kissing me." I gave him a quick kiss then walked out of the room.

I picked up my coat then my handbag. "So, Goodnight."

"Not yet." I looked at him with a confused look as he picked up his car keys up from the coffee table.

"What?"

"Well, most of the time, people say 'goodnight' when they are parting but we, right now, are not."

"But, I have to go home."

"I'm taking you home. I'm going to drive my car while you drive your car. I want to make sure you get home safe."

"You don't have to do that, Edward. I will be fine." I told him. It was very sweet of him but I didn't want him to go out of his way.

"I want to, Bella. Let's go."

Edward drove behind me the whole time which kept me smiling. We both walked into the apartment. There was a small lobby area and two elevators.

"Are you really going to walk me to the door?" I asked as I pressed the button that had an up arrow on it.

"I would love to but I really don't know if I could stop myself from pulling you into your bedroom." He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear then bent down and gently kissed me. He pulled away too fast. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

_The next day..._

I was woken by a loud knocking on the front door. I pulled my blanket over my head, hoping whoever it was would go away or someone would answer the door. Then, the knocking started up again. I threw my blankets off then went to answer the door.

"Hey, little sister!" Emmett yelled as I opened the door.

"Emmett, it's too early to be talking that loud."

He laughed as he walked into the apartment "Bella, it's two in the afternoon."

Shit. My lack of sleep in the past two nights had caught up to me. "Oh."

Emmett and I have been always close to each other. I always got that he was loud, funny, and he would do _anything_ for the people he loves. And he will always get that I'm shy, caring, and very complicated. He knew how to make me laugh and I could always bring the softer side of him out which is a very difficult thing to do.

"I have some news." Emmett told me.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I want you to meet someone. Her name is Rosalie."

I looked at him, shocked. I knew Emmett very well and he didn't want me to meet his girlfriends unless he was serious about them. It was a rare thing when I met them.

"Who's Rosalie?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from his mouth.

He rolled his eyes then sat down on the sofa. I sat down next to him.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Really?" I threw my arms around his neck then gave him a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

Emmett laughed as he patted my back "Calm down, those kind of hugs could kill a person."

I let go of him "So, when do I get to meet Rosalie?"

"This Saturday. She's opening a new nightclub. It's called _Rumors_."

Emmett went on to tell me that the club is going to have a big opening but because I'm a guest of the owner, I get to skip all of the lines. Also that I can invite three people. Alice, Jasper, and Edward, of course. Emmett started to talk about how amazing Rosalie was and she was the perfect girl for him. She loved to repair and talk about cars which was always a big deal for him. Her plans are to keep Rumors open for a couple of years then open her own vintage car repair shop.

It was around three when Emmett needed to leave. He gave me a big bear hug then went on his way. As I made myself a bowl of cereal, I could hear my cell phone buzzing from my bedroom.

The text message was from Edward. _How did you sleep? -E_

_Good but I wish you were sleeping next to me -B_

_I was wishing the same thing. I sleep so well when I have you in my arms. -E_

I couldn't help but to smile._ Maybe, we could break our only rule one of these days. -B_

_I would break any rules for that. -E_

_Same here. - B_

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

"Are you spending the night?" Alice asked me.

"Of course." I smiled. I never wanted to spend another night without her. "When I get done talking to Edward, I will come over."

"I can't wait!" She told me with her always cheerful voice "I love you."

"I love you, too."

It was around ten when I made my way up to Edward's front door. I knocked on the door but he didn't answer.

I knew Edward was home because his car was in front. Was he already in bed? No way, it was too early. I bent down then got the spare key that was hidden under the doormat. I opened the door to see that almost all of the lights were on but no one was in the kitchen or the living room.

I was about to call out to Edward when I heard a noise from his room. I had a thought about what it could be but I knew for a fact that he wasn't dating anyone and his not the kind of guy who would have a one-night stand.

I could hear someone's heavy breathing from the other side of Edward's door. Oh my god!

"Bella!" Edward moaned, loudly.

My mouth dropped. Bella Swan? Did I hear him wrong? Before I could think about it anymore, there was another moan.

"Edward!" That was Bella's voice.

I almost ran to the front door. I couldn't believe it. Edward and Bella having sex? Oh, fuck! This can't be good.

* * *

_A/N – AHH!! Did you think it was Jasper? Are you happy or pissed? Don't worry, you will found out why he thinks it's a bad idea. Hehehe...I'm evil._

_I'm sorry that this chapter was short. I will try to make sure the rest of them are longer._

_Of course, I would love reviews and I will send you a sneak peek. Win/Win._


	8. Ch7 The sides we pick

_**Friends to lovers**_

_**Chapter. 7 - The sides we pick  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it._**

_A/N - Thanks for everything! You guys are so amazing! I did try to send sneak peeks but FF wouldn't let me. I'm sorry and I will make sure you guys get them on the next chapter._

_**Please read:** I know there is some people who don't like that I switch POVs because I repeat some of the things. So, I want to know from everyone. Do you want me to keep doing Edward's & Bella's POV or do you want me to keep to one person? Please do review with your answer or leave me a PM._

_And another BIG thanks to my amazing beta, Galadeon._

* * *

**_EPOV_**

We laid there in perfect silence. My fingers played with Bella's hair as her fingers ran across my chest. I never wanted to let her go and I could only hope she would one day feel the same way.

_Beep. Beep._

"Damn it." I said under my breath as I turned off the alarm clock. Of course, I wasn't ready to let go of Bella but rules are rules. Fucking Rules.

"I don't want to go." Bella started to kiss my neck; it felt amazing.

I chuckled "I really don't want you to leave this bed but I would like my sister to not rip off your head."

As Bella sat up, I had to fight the urge to pull her down again and forget she needed to go home.

I sighed then sat up right next to her. I kissed her shoulder, just to feel her again. "God, you're so beautiful."

"You already got into my pants, you don't need to try anymore."

I couldn't say anything. Did she really think I was _trying_ when I called her 'beautiful'? "I will always think you're beautiful even if I wasn't allowed in your pants." I jumped out of bed and started to get ready.

After a couple seconds, I realized Bella had not moved. She was just sitting there with a confused look on her face. "Bella, are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She got off the bed then started to get ready. I couldn't help but to stare at her as dressed herself. As soon as she got done zipping up her jeans, I pushed my lips on hers. I stopped myself before it got too far. I didn't know what came over me.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Uh...Why are you saying 'sorry'?"

"I didn't mean to jump you like that but I couldn't help myself."

Bella smiled "You never have to say sorry for kissing me." With a quick kiss, she left the room.

"So, Goodnight."

"Not yet."I picked up my car keys up from the coffee table.

"What?" She looked very confused.

"Well, most of the time, people say 'goodnight' when they are parting but we, right now, are not."

"But, I have to go home."

"I'm taking you home. I'm going to drive my car while you drive your car. I want to make sure you get home safe." There was no way in hell I was going to let her drive home at this hour alone.

"You don't have to do that, Edward. I will be fine." She told me.

"I want to, Bella. Let's go."

We walked into her apartment building.

"Are you really going to walk me to the door?" She asked.

"I would love to but I really don't know if I could stop myself from pulling you into your bedroom." I tucked a piece of Bella's hair behind her ear then bent down and gently kissed her. I wish I could have kept kissing her longer. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

_The next day..._

"I'm sorry but we don't have that CD. I will be more then willing to order it-" I couldn't stand people like this. Who get so pissed off if you don't have something they want. I run a small music store which means I don't have every single thing people want. And her just cutting me off didn't help at all.

"Why wouldn't you have the CD?!" Her voice became high and annoying "It's not like I asking for a rare CD. You know what, I don't need this. Have a great day!."

I rolled my eyes as the anger-filled woman walked out of the store. It was around noon when my cell phone started to ring. It was my mom, Esme.

"Hello Edward. I wanted to ask you something." She greeted me with her soft voice.

"Hey mom. What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you knew if Bella was dating anyone."

I knew the answer to that. I knew that she wasn't dating anyone and even though I want to be with her like that, I knew that what Bella and I were doing was not _dating_.

"I don't think she is."

"Oh, that's wonderful." She cheered "Nancy York's son, Eric, is now single and I think he would be perfect for Bella."

_I'm perfect for her, not Eric York._ I thought to myself. "Mom, just because you think Eric is perfect for Bella doesn't mean he is."

"I know that, sweetheart but wouldn't Bella be a better judge then you?"

"Of course." Bella had every right to date whoever she wants to but that won't stop my heart from breaking when she finds another guy.

"Well, I have to get going. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Time seem to fly by as the store got busy. We were having a sale on all of the "90's music". When I got a free minute, I left a message for Bella.

_How did you sleep? -E_

I was surprised how fast she messaged me back _Good but I wish you were sleeping next to me -B _

Of course, I had a big grin on my face after reading that. _I was wishing the same thing. I sleep so well when I have you in my arms. -E_

_I couldn't help but to smile. Maybe, we could break our only rule one of these days. -B_

_I would break any rules for that. -E_

_Same here. - B_

I needed to hear Bella's voice so I started to dial her number but stopped when I heard the bell that was on the front door, ring. I looked up to see it was Jasper.

I closed my phone. "Hey, Jasper."

"Hi," His voice sounded somewhat cold. I looked around the store to see that there was no longer customers. "So, I came over to your house last night."

"What?" I never remembered him coming over.

"I came over to your apartment last night around ten. You never answered so I let myself in."

"Oh," So, Jasper came over to my apartment last night and I'm pretty sure when he came around I was busy with Bella. Did he hear us? I didn't have to think about that for too long.

I could tell that Jasper didn't want to talk about this. When Emmett and I would ever talk about sex, he would shy around it.

"How long have you been sleeping with Bella?" He asked.

Do I answer him? Would it be breaking the rules if I talk about _it_ with someone that isn't Bella? He already knows so...

"Not long."

Jasper let out a deep breath then pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are you doing, Edward? You know this isn't good."

"Why not?" I snapped.

"Well let's see, you and Bella have not told any of us so I'm pretty sure you guys are not dating and have had sex more then once. Friends with benefits?"

Wow, it wasn't hard for him to figure it out. "So what? Jasper, Bella and I are adults and we are allowed to do whatever we please."

"Yes, that is very true but most of the time, friends who add benefits don't end up good at the end."

"Bella and I are different. We are not going to end up like that." I could only hope for that.

"Fine, you guys are different but what if, Bella finds another guy or you find a new girl?"

Without thinking about it, I just let the words "There will never be another girl." I regretted as soon as I said it.

"You have feelings for Bella. Don't you?"

I didn't say anything which answered his question.

"Are you hoping that sleeping with her will make her fall in love with you?"

_Yes_ "Jasper, whatever happens with Bella and I is between me and her, not you."

"Edward, have you thought of what this would do to Alice?"

I didn't see anything wrong with it. Alice would be happy about her best friend and her brother being together. "Alice will be fine with it."

"Sure, for now but what if somethings happens and Bella and you part on bad terms? Where does that leave Alice? You guys would be putting her right in the middle and she would have to pick a side. It would tear her apart. I really don't care what you two do but when Alice comes into the picture, I have to care."

Of course, I didn't want to see Alice hurt by this but I wanted to be with Bella. I don't think I could stop this thing with Bella. I would just have to make sure Alice didn't have to pick sides. Yeah, that's going to take some work.

"You and Bella need to tell her. If you guys don't, I will. Do it soon. I don't know how long I can lie to Alice."

"Fine."

"Thanks, Edward."

* * *

_A/N - So, that is why Jasper doesn't think it would be a good thing. Don't worry, he will come around. He just doesn't want Alice to get hurt._

_Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! I would love reviews if you don't mind and I will make sure you get a sneak peek. Win/Win._


	9. Ch8 The claim

_**Friends to lovers**_

**Chapter. 8 -The claim  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it._**

_A/N - Over 400 reviews! Yay! Thanks for everything! :)_

_Ok, after reading everyone's reviews and talking to my beta, I have decided to keep both POVs and not repeating every chapter UNLESS what's going on is very important. So, this chapter will not be repeat but if you have any questions, just ask them on a review or PM._

_This is my longest chapter! Yay! I hope you all like it and want to leave me reviews._

_And another BIG THANKS to my beta, Galadeon! She's the BEST._

* * *

**_BPOV_**

"Come on, Alice, I don't need anymore clothes." I whined as we entered into yet another store. I can't stand going to the mall but it made Alice happy so I would try to smile through it but I couldn't fake it now. It was one o'clock in the afternoon and we had been shopping since ten. "I already have an outfit for tonight. I don't need another one." Even though I never liked nightclubs, I couldn't wait to go to Rosalie's club _Rumors_. I was excited about meeting Emmett's new girlfriend and I would be able to see Edward. It had been a couple days since I seen him which felt like a lifetime.

"Bells, you could always use another outfit. What if some sexy ass man wants to take you out on a date? You will need a new outfit."

I laughed. I wouldn't be looking for another guy, I will end up staring at Edward all night. After a couple more stores, we finally went home. Thank god!

I looked in the mirror as I ran my hands over my brand new dress. It was a tight black satin dress that was square neck and goes to my knees. I couldn't help but to feel somewhat sexy in it. Alice kept my hair simple; just kept it down with a black hair band.

"Bella, can I come in?" Alice asked me from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Yeah," I called out.

"Wow, you look amazing."

I turned to face her then saw that she was wearing a red baby doll dress. "I don't look amazing, you do. Jasper will die when he sees you."

Alice laughed "That's the point. I'm so getting laid tonight."

"Ew, I really didn't need to hear that."

"Well, you don't have to worry about it. I'm spending the night at Jasper's."

I will have the whole apartment to myself? I can stay the night with Edward and not have any beeping alarm clocks or friends wondering where I am. I tried not to jump up and down. "Oh, ok."

"Are you going to be fine on your own?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course."

As soon as we drove up to the nightclub, we were shocked to see how many people where around the entrance.

"Oh my god! That's a lot of people." Alice said as she got out of the car.

"I guess that's good, we have an invite by the owner."

"Yeah, just a little bit."

We walked up to the door to see that Emmett was standing by the bouncer. The man was shaped just like my brother but had no hair.

"Hey, girls!" Emmett yelled out as soon as he saw us. "Welcome to Rumors!'

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Come on in, I want you guys to meet Rose." Emmett told us.

Some guy In the line didn't like us cutting through the line. "Dude, that's not cool. I have been waiting over an hour and they just get to go in. Tell me how that's fair."

The bouncer put on a big smile "I never said it was fair but these two women are very, very beautiful and you are only cute so, you do the math."

Alice and I were laughing as we walked into club. There was a very large dance floor that was covered with people. Of course, there was a very long bar on the side. I couldn't help to love the music playing. It was remixes of rock and pop songs. There was some flashing lights but they didn't blind you as soon as you looked at him.

We walked over to the bar where Edward and Jasper were standing. Alice ran up to Jasper then threw her arms around him. I didn't see what else they did because I was too busy looking at Edward.

He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt. His hair was messy like always but I loved it that way. I wanted to ran my fingers through his hair but I held myself back.

We walked up to each other but didn't say anything. We kept our eyes on each other. I could see that his hands wanted to touch me but he just pinned them to his legs.

"I don't think it would be good if I touched you right now." Edward told me.

"Even if I wanted you to."

He took in a deep breath "I won't be able to all night if you keep doing that."

I laughed as I walked toward Jasper and Alice who were now making out.

"That's nasty." Edward told them.

Alice started to giggle as she let go of Jasper. "There's nothing wrong with it."

Emmett finally came up to the bar with a very beautiful blond on his arm. "Hey, you guys! This is Rosalie." He pointed out everyone and stopped last on me.

"And this is my little sister, Bella."

"Hey, Rosalie" I held out my hand then she took in with her own and shook my hand.

"Hello, Bella. Emmett has told me so much about you. How do you like my club?"

"I love it. You doing an awesome job." I told her with a smile.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it but I need to go work so I will talk you guys later." She waved good-bye to us then walked away with Emmett.

"She's seems really nice," Alice said then took a slip of her drink. Everyone agreed. "Well, Jasper and I need to get some fresh air. See you guys later."

Edward and I looked at each other then shrugged.

"You look incredible." Edward whispered into my ear. I could feel chills going through my body.

"You're not too bad yourself."

His fingers brushed down my arm "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

"Alice is going to Jasper's tonight so my apartment will be empty."

I could see his eyes shine with excitement. "Well, isn't that nice of them."

"Yep and they don't even know how nice they are being."

I started to look around to see if any of my loved ones were around. Emmett was by the door, talking to Rosalie. I was pretty sure Alice and Jasper were outside still. "Come on, let's dance."

"What? You don't dance."

I laughed. That was true I didn't dance. I would always get myself hurt or take down someone close to me but I knew the only way I could get close to Edward was dancing. "Yeah, that's true. Let's go."

"Oh Bella, I need to tell you something."

"It can wait." I needed to feel him.

"Let me just tell you then we can dance."

"Is someone going to die or get hurt if you don't tell me?" I asked.

"No but-"

I cut him off "Come on, Edward."

As we walked onto the dance floor, I grabbed his hands with my own. "You have to hold me so I don't fall." I whispered into his ear. He moved his hands onto my hips as we started to sway together.

The music that was playing was for jumping and dancing like wild animals but we didn't do that. Just keeping our bodies close together. It felt amazing and I didn't care if anyone was watching. I moved my hands so they would fold behind Edward's neck. When I did that he gently moved our bodies closer together. I could feel myself getting excited and I could also feel his manhood getting hard.

I could see in the corner of my eye that Alice and Jasper were walking towards the bar. I knew she would start to look for me so I did what I didn't want to do. I moved my body away and unfolded my hands.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

I put my lips up to his ear "We will finish this later." I kissed his cheek then started to walked off the dance floor. He followed behind me.

"Hey, were you guys dancing?" Alice asked,

"Um...yeah" I told her.

The rest of the evening went well. Edward and I were around Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Rosalie came over a couple times but had to leave after a few minutes because she had work to do. Since we were around people, Edward and I didn't touch one another. It wouldn't have been so bad if Edward kept his hands to himself. More then once his hands would _accidentally _touch me. One of the times. He brushed his hand on my ass. I couldn't help but to make a noise when that happened Alice asked 'what's wrong?'. I just told her I got a chill. Edward tried not to laugh when I said that. When I found a free second without anyone looking at us, I whispered into his ear.

"Payback is going to be a bitch."

"Hit me with your best shot." He whispered back to me.

Some time had past when Edward needed to use the restroom. "Are you going to be here when I get back?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I will found another guy by the time you get back." I joked.

He laughed then walked to restrooms.

"Can I get you another soda?" The bartender asked me.

"Yeah, thanks."

I took a sip of my coke when I heard my name getting called out.

"Bella!" It was Alice from the dance floor. She started to wave at me when I locked eyes on her. I waved back.

When the song stopped playing, everyone started to head to the bar which made me move away. I started to walk towards the restrooms, hoping I would bump into Edward. Before I could even make it over there, I stopped dead in my tracks. I just wanted to run away and hide under a rock. Edward was standing by the wall, talking to a trashy red head who had one of her hands on his arm. It was like someone just kicked me in the stomach. I couldn't stop looking at them. Even though Edward seemed somewhat annoyed, I needed to get used to him with other girls. I wanted to mark my claim on him but I needed to face it. Edward's not mine and even though I wanted to be his, I am not. I turned around then my hand over my face. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes.

_Come on, you're a big girl. Don't cry _I thought to myself.

I was about to walk away when I felt someone touch my arm.

"Did you find another guy?" Edward asked.

I smiled up at him. "Nope."

"What's wrong?" he asked as he wiped away a missing tear that was falling down my cheek.

"Nothing." I could see that the red head was looking at us so I rested my hand on Edward's cheek "Take me home, Edward."

He nodded then lead me over to Alice. Yes, he's not mine but he's going home with me. I smiled to myself.

"Hey Alice, I'm going to take Bella home." I wanted to laugh at how impatient he was.

"Ok, are you ok, Bells?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tried of the whole club scene. I will see you tomorrow. Have fun with Jasper."

Alice giggled "I will." she gave me a hug "I will see you later."

We both jumped into Edward's car then headed to my apartment. I tried not to jump him right there but I couldn't stop my hand from touching his hair.

"You're not playing nice." Edward told me as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I told you 'Payback is going to be a bitch'."

"Yeah, that's true." He showed me his crooked smile which started to turn me on.

When I closed the front door, I wanted to let my lips touch Edward's lips but I remembered he wanted to tell me something.

"So, what did you want tell me?" I asked.

He looked confused for a second then he realized what he wanted to ask me. "Oh," he let out a deep breath "Jasper knows that we are sleeping together."

"How could he know? Did you tell him?" I snapped at him. I sat down on the sofa, he sat down next to me.

"No, I didn't tell him. He heard us." My cheeks became bright red. "He came over to my apartment last Saturday. I have been trying to tell you but it's never been the right time."

"Oh, god." I covered my face with my hands.

"And if we don't tell Alice, he will."

"Ok," I uncovered my face "This is not that bad, well, other then Jasper hearing us. Alice would have found out at sometime. So tomorrow, we will sit her down and tell her."

"Wow, that's a good plan. I thought you would have freaked out."

"Don't worry, I will be freaking out tomorrow. Let's not talk about this anymore."

"Sound perfect." He took my head into his hands "I have been wanting to do this all night." He kissed me like nothing else mattered. I was out of breath when he stopped.

"I need you so bad, Bella." One of his hands moved between my inner thighs which made me moan.

"L-let's move t-to the love s-seat." I told him. I knew Alice and Jasper had sex on this sofa so, I knew we needed to move.

"Why?" He asked as he moved his hand up.

I jumped up, knowing I would stop thinking if his hand got any closer. "The love seat, please." He got up then moved where I wanted him. I pulled off my shoes then slipped off my underwear. Edward's eyes went wide.

He tried to say something but nothing came out. He unbuckled his belt then unzipped his pants. He pulled off his jeans, just leaving him in his boxers. I lifted my dress up a little bit so I could straddled his lap. I could feel the hardness of him which made me moan. In one quick moment, he let himself out of the boxers and entered my body.

I gently bounced myself up and down on him. Edward kept his hands on my hips. I started to pant when he moved my body faster. "Oh god!" I yelled out.

I rested my forehead on his shoulder when we went even faster. Edward moaned, loudly then let my name slip out of his mouth.

When my orgasm came, I threw my head back "Edward, don't stop. Please don't."

We were trying to catch our breathes after a couple minutes. When we both came, I fall off of Edward then landed right next to him.

"Let's go to my bedroom." I told him, breathless.

We slept in each other's arms, just like it always should be.

I don't know what time it was but I started to feel someone or something tip my nose.

"Go away." I still kept my eyes closed. The tipping continued which made me open my eyes.

"Hey, Bella." Alice greeted me.

"Alice? Is that you?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Yep."

"Oh," At this moment, I realized that I wasn't sleeping alone. Edward was right next to me – a naked Edward. My eyes went very wide.

"Yes, Bella. My brother is in your bed."

Oh, Fuck.

* * *

_A/N - Hehehe, I love cliffhangers! And you guys love them, too lol!_

_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Of course, I would LOVE, LOVE reviews! I will send you a sneak peek. Win/Win._


	10. Ch9 The selfish man

_**Friends to lovers**_

_**Chapter. 9 - The selfish man  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - HOLY SHIT! Almost 100 reviews in the last chapter! You guys rock my world! I wondered if it could get 100 for this chapter...lol, I don't think so :P_

_I hope you all like this chapter because I'm kinda of disappointed with it. I have no idea why but I am._

_Thanks to lisselirinen over at LJ who was my beta for this chapter!_

* * *

**_EPOV_**

There were no words that could explain how I felt being next to Bella, just hearing her breathing felt amazing.

It was around three in the morning when I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Bella had her back against my chest as one of my arms was wrapped around her bare stomach. I wanted to wake her up but I stopped myself.

"Edward" Bella moaned. I had to look to see if she had woken up but she didn't. She was talking in her sleep.

I couldn't help but to kiss her neck as my fingers went up and down her side. She giggled by my side. She kept her eyes closed which made me kiss her even more.

Bella quietly moaned as my hand played with her breasts. "I'm sleeping." she whispered like she was going to wake someone up.

"I know but I'm not." I told her. "I'm very, very selfish."

She rolled over so we could face each other "So, you're selfish?"

"Yes, very." I kissed her as I pressed my body closer to her.

The sun started to come through Bella's bedroom window when I heard a familiar voice.

"Yes, Bella. My brother is in your bed." It sounded like it was Alice but why would she be in Bella's room? I opened my eyes to see my sister, standing on the side of the bed. Her arms were crossed across her chest.

"What the fuck?" I rubbed my eyes as I sat up.

"Whoa, Edward! Move that sheet up! I do not want to see _them_." Alice yelled. I looked down to see that the sheet was riding low on my waist. I pulled it up. I looked down at Bella who's cheeks were fire red and looked like she was about to go into shock.

"So, why don't you two _lovers_ get dressed and come out to the living room so we can chat about all of this." She waved her hand above us then walked out of the room.

"Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god." Bella repeated herself as she pulled the bed sheet over her head.

I couldn't help but to laugh. We were already going to tell Alice today and she walks in on us, sleeping naked. My sister had perfect timing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!" She snapped, still under the sheet.

"Because we don't have to tell her now." I was laughing as I told her.

Bella threw the sheet down then hit me on my arm "It's not funny." She sat up next to me.

"It kinda is." I moved the lock of her hair that was covering her face from me. "It will be fine, Bella. She won't be mad. Well, maybe upset because we didn't tell her. You don't have to worry."

She smiled up at me "How do you do that?"

I gave her a confused look "Do what?"

"Ever since I met you, you always make me feel better with just a couple of words. It's weird how you can always do that."

"It's simple, Bella." She tilted her head to one side "I dazzle you with my dazzling powers." We both started to laugh at the same time. If I had dazzling powers, Bella would already be mine.

"So, what should we do? Just get dressed and hope Alice doesn't attack us?" Bella asked.

"I guess."

She ran her fingers through her hair then got off the bed. She let her naked form be seen which made me hiss under my breath. I would have to kill my sister for deciding to come back home at this time.

I got off the bed then tried to find my jeans. I found my shirt and my boxers but no jeans. "Bella, do you know where my-" I realized that my pants were out in the living room. Shit!

"Where are your what?"

"My jeans are in the living room."

"Oh, crap. How are you going to get them?"

"I have no idea. I would like not to walk out there in my boxers." I told her.

"Fine," she put on a pair of sweats then a tank top. "I will be right back." She walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open. She told Alice 'not yet' then picked up my jeans off the floor. "Here." She handed them to me as she closed the door.

"Thank you, Bella." I pulled them on "Are you ready?" I asked her.

"No…"

I cupped her head with my hands then kissed her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I knew that it wouldn't be good for Alice to see Bella and I holding hands but I didn't care. I slipped my hand into hers. "Let's get this over with."

We walked out to find Alice and Jasper sitting the sofa. Alice 's eyes went wide when she saw Bella's and my hands together. We sat down on the love seat. I couldn't help but to remember what Bella and I did on it.

"We were going to tell her, Jasper. You didn't have to gossip like a little girl." I told him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"No reason to get all pissed at Jasper. He was trying to stop me from going in the room. So my new favorite love birds, why didn't you guys tell me?"

Bella gripped my hand, tighter. Was she that worried about how Alice would take it? Was she ashamed of what we had been doing and she felt like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar?

"We were going to tell you today." I told her.

"Ok, how long has this being going?"

"A week." Bella told her.

Before Alice could say anything more, I let her know something.

" Alice, Before more questions fall out of your mouth, please take this into account, Bella and I are adults and if we want to have amazing," I looked at Bella as I talked "out of this world sex, we are allowed to." Her cheeks started to go bright red as she tried to hide a big smile.

"Of course, you guys are adults but it just sucks you guys didn't tell me sooner. So, what are you doing? Just sleeping with each for the fun of it?"

We explained about the friends with benefits deal and she was not freaking out. She kept giving Bella some sort of worried look and I had no idea why. Jasper needed to open Stop & Stare so he and Alice left. Before Alice walked out of the apartment, she gave Bella another worried look.

"So, that wasn't that bad." Bella said as she walked into the living room. I was still sitting on the sofa. She sat down next to me then rested her head on my shoulder. "As soon as I'm not with you, she will attack me with a million more questions."

I laughed "So, I don't have any plans this morning. Do you?"

She looked up at me with a big smile on her face "Nope, what should be do?" We looked at each other for minute then started to kiss but not soft or gentle, it was almost rough. I didn't care, though. We moved so her back was against the cushions as I was on top of her. Her hands wrapped around my waist as our tongues played with one another. Bella started to moan as my hand went up her tank top. She arched her back when my lips and tongue made the way down her neck to her chest.

While my fingers played with her bare breast and lips kissed her stomach, Bella's house phone started to ring. I didn't want to stop so I kept everything where it should be.

"E-Edward, I-I-I should a-answer that." I gently pinched her nipple which made her cry out. "I l-let the answering machine get it." I nodded against her stomach.

"Leave a message after the beep," The answering machine told whoever was calling then there was one loud beep noise.

"Hello, Bella. This is Esme," My head popped up. Who needed a cold shower when you could hear your mother's voice. "I need to speak to you so whenever you have chance, please call me back." Then my mother hung up the phone.

"Why does your mom need to talk to me?" Bella asked.

"Fucking Eric York." I said under my breath.

"Who's Eric York?"

"Some guy my mom wants you to date."

Bella started to laugh "Your mom is trying get me a date. God, it's bad enough my mom and your sister try but now your mom? Maybe one day, they will find a winner."

No! I don't want her to find a winner. Why couldn't I just grew a pair of balls and tell her how I felt? Why couldn't I be her winner?

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked as she put her hands behind my neck.

"Nothing. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

I didn't want to ask her this. "What happens when you find someone else?"

"What about you? What happens when you found another girl?" She sounded pissed off. Why would she be?

"Fine, what if one of us find someone else? Do we just stop this?"

Bella looked away from me "I don't want to talk about this." She pushed me off the sofa.

"Why not?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, just folded her arms across her chest. I got up from the sofa then took her head into my hands.

"Why not?" I asked, again.

"Because I don't want a relationship and you said you didn't one, too. So, why hell should we talk about it?" She snapped, as she moved her head out of my hands.

"I just wanted to know, that's it."

"Ok, I need to take a shower." She started to walk away and I had no idea why but I followed her. She stopped then looked at me "alone." I stood there, shocked.

What the hell was going? Why would me asking that make her upset? Did I miss something? I walked over to the bathroom door then knocked.

"Bella, are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" I couldn't hear any water running so I knew she could hear me.

"Yeah, I'm fine and you didn't say anything wrong." She told me through the door.

"Are you sure? Just me come in and make you feel all better." I smiled at the last part.

"Come on, did you really think I would fall for that? Your dazzling powers only work face to face not through a thick door. Silly, Edward." I could hear her giggle which made me want her even more.

I walked away from the door then started to walk towards Bella's door. It must have been just a minute when I heard the bathroom door open. As I turned to look, she ran into my arms.

"Fuck it."

* * *

_A/N - Thanks for reading! I hope you all like it!_

_I want to try something new. Don't get pissed at me...I will make the next chapter lemontastic if I beat my number of reviews in one chapter. I'm not going to tell how many...Hehehe. You guys say I'm evil. :)_


	11. Ch10 The Sacrifice

_**Friends to lovers**_

_**Chapter. 10 – The Sacrifice**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - I know, I know, I didn't send any sneak peeks. I was really busy with this chapter and life so I didn't have any time to send them out. But, only two days and you get a new chapter :)_

_Thanks for everything! Of course, you guys rock my world! And I hope you want to leave me a review. I'm not going to lie to you guys when I get a bunch of reviews, I get in the writing mood :)_

_An another BIG thanks to my beta, Galadeon!_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Edward's back was against the front door as my legs were wrapped his waist. We were making out like we were a pair horny teenagers and I have never felt so free and silly. Edward was supposed to be going to work but when we were going to hug good-bye, it felt a little too good to have our bodies together. My fingers played with his wild hair as he touched every part of my back and ass.

"I really need to go, Bella." Edward told me, letting go of my lips.

"No, you don't." I started to kiss him again but he pulled away.

"Yes, I do. We can finish this later." He kissed my neck then gently put my on the floor.

"You're mean." I joked.

He laughed then kissed me. "I will come over tonight."

"Can't wait."

I jumped into the shower and sadly, washed the smell of sex with Edward off. As I brushed through my wet hair, I notice a hickey on my neck. I stared at it for a minute, thinking it would disappear into thin air. My mouth dropped.

I dialed Edward's cell phone as I wrapped a towel around my body.

"Bella, I haven't been gone that long." He joked.

"Ha, ha, ha, you are very funny. You gave me a hickey, asshole."

Edward started to laugh which turned me on and pissed me off at the same time. "I'm not going to say 'sorry'. You tasted amazing."

Of course, my cheeks became a soft red. "Oh, whatever. I need to get out of this towel."

"Wait, you're in a towel? Bella, that's just mean."

I laughed "Too bad for you. I'm about to take off this towel and let my naked body free."

"Oh god, I can see it, now. I would let my fingers and tongue run wild on your body."

"Edward. Please hurry up at work tonight. I want you so bad right now."

"I will be there before you know it."

As I made myself something to eat, Alice walked into your apartment, with Jasper.

"Hey guys, " I couldn't help but to be in a great mood. Just knowing I would have Edward in my bed later, put a smile on my face.

"Hi, Bella. Alice, I'm going to take a shower so you guys can talk." Jasper told us.

Uh oh.

I sat down at the kitchen table then took a bite of my sandwich. I knew Alice would have a bunch of questions but it didn't mean I would be ready for them.

"So," Alice said as she sat down at the table.

"So what?"

"So, you and my brother; that's kinda...what's a good word?" She tipped her index finger on her chin before talking again, "oh yeah, stupid."

I almost chocked on the piece of bread that was in my mouth when she said 'stupid'.

"Why the hell, Alice? Why is it stupid?"

"Let's see, Bella, you are in love with him. You have had this big crush on him since I met you and now you are sleeping with him, no strings attached. Do you really like this can end well?"

I pushed away the plate because I felt sick to my stomach. I knew already this thing between Edward and I could end horribly but what else could I do? I still don't think I could tell him how I feel. "I don't know."

"Bella, I will be the first person to jump up and down if you and Edward got together but when you might get hurt in the end, I can't be happy about that. But because I love you and Edward, I will leave it be and hope for the best."

"Thanks Alice."

_Later that night..._

Alice, Jasper, and I were sitting on the sofa, watching a movie. I was trying to watch it but I was watching the clock. It was ten – fifteen and that meant Stop & Stare was closed and Edward should be on his way.

"Bren! Use a dick! I love it! " Someone on the movie yelled which made me look at the TV. Jasper and Alice started to laugh but I had no idea why that was funny.

"Bella, are you going to watch the movie?" Alice asked.

"Uh, yeah." I started to watch the movie and tried not to look at the clock.

Before I knew it, there was a knock on the front door. I jumped up then ran to the door. I flew open the door to see Edward standing there, looking sexier then he has ever been. He was already wearing his crooked smile which made me weak in the knees.

"Sorry, I'm-" I cut him off by kissing him. Edward wrapped one of his arms around my waist as he rested his other hand on my cheek. His body felt cold from the night's wind but I didn't mind. When he let go of my lips, he took my hand into his.

"Let's go to your room."

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. We walked into my room then closed the door behind. I didn't think about Alice and Jasper saw us. I simply needed Edward so I could not care less of any eyes on us.

Edward slipped off his jacket as I pulled off my shirt, letting my bra be seen.

"Oh god," he said as he pulled me closer. He started to kiss my neck then left kisses down my neck to my breasts. He gently picked me up and before I could say anything, he laid me down on my bed.

"Stay still." Edward told me. He went to the foot of the bed then took my pants. I tried to keep my body from moving when his lips touched my bare thigh. "Still, love." He slowly moved my legs open. Without even realizing it my underwear was off and Edward started to kiss the lower part of my stomach. I thought he was going up with his lip but to my surprise, he went down lower.

"Whoa, Edward, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He smiled up at me "Has any of your old boyfriends done this for you?"

"Once." I told him as I blushed. "He didn't do a good job."

He laughed between my legs "Let me guess, Mike Newton."

I rolled my eyes. Mike Newton was my boyfriend in college, he also was the first person I have ever slept with. Over one of the winter breaks, he wanted to _please_ me so he ended doing this sort of thing to me. I felt good for a second then it was weird. I had no idea why but I didn't like him doing it to me.

"What a vile little man." Edward said.

Just thinking about Mike brought back some bad memories. Even though I didn't love him like I love Edward, he was still my first real boyfriend and when I found out he was sleeping with half of the student body it cut me deep. Yes, he was a vile little man.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have said his name." Edward told me. I almost forgot that he was there for me when I cried over Mike.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled down at him.

"Can I show how a real man pleases a woman?"

I bit my bottom lip as I shook my head 'yes'

Edward laid his hand on my hips as his tongue entered into my body. I whimpered as he moved faster in me. My fingers gripped the sheet below me as I arched my back.

"Edward," I moaned out his name. His fingers came up to my bra then rubbed my nipples which made them hard.

I was reaching my peak with the help of Edward's tongue. It was truly amazing and he had to be the only man that walks this earth that could make me cum in a matter of minutes. When I reached my peak, I cried out.

Edward moved up so we were face to face. My body was still shaking as Edward stared at me.

"That was perfect, Edward."

"You're perfect." He kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips as I pulled him closer to me.

I pulled up Edward's shirt, letting my lips touch his glorious chest. When I reached his pants, he pulled me up.

"I wanted to return the favor."

"Tonight is about you not me, Bella." He got on his knees then pulled off his pants and boxers. He thrust himself into me, going faster with every second.

The pleasure in my body started to build up in me again as he moved back and forth into me.

"Bella!" Edward moaned. He looked into my eyes. I don't know why I felt like he loved me too when he looked at me like that. Was I crazy? Could I just be seeing things? Before I could think about it anymore, my second orgasm came to me.

"Oh god, Edward!"

As Edward slowed his pace, I took his head in between my hands. Could he ever love me? Could Edward and I ever been in relationship that involved something other then sex? I guess I will always hope for that but it doesn't mean it will magically happen. When he stopped moving, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I wanted to cry for how amazing I felt, how the man I love with all of my heart took me to new highs.

_Just tell him! _I screamed at myself. _Get it over with! _

"Edward?" I unwrapped my arms.

He looked at me, smiling his breath taking smile "Yes,"

I opened my month then closed it. I ran my thumb across his smiling lips. I never wanted to stop seeing that smile and I never want to be the reason why it would fade. I couldn't tell him. If I had to chose between Edward being happy with my feelings not being seen or have him know how I felt and a chance that he would be upset. I will always chose the latter.

_The next morning..._

"Bella," Edward gently whispered into my ear.

I opened my eyes with a big smile on my face. He was sitting on the bed right next to me. The only problem with this was, he was dressed. "Where are you going?" I couldn't help but to feel sadness by him leaving.

"I have to open the store, today. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Ok."

He bent down and kissed me softly. "I will see you later. Dream sweet dreams, beautiful." I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, again.

I woke up to my cell phone, ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Bella. It's your mom." Ugh. It's too early to be dealing with Renee. "I need you to get ready in that sun dress I bought you a couple weeks ago and meet me at the Seattle county club in an hour."

"Um...What?" Why the hell is my mom up to?

"Please, Bella, do this one thing for me and I promise I will not take you shopping for a whole month."

Wait! One whole month of my mom not dragging me into every single store in the mall. I would only have to deal with one crazy shopper for a month.

"I will be there in an hour."

I already knew my way to the country club because of all the birthday parties that Alice did there. I walked into the beautiful club to find my mom waiting for me.

"Oh, Bella, you look beautiful" She told me as she hugged me.

"Thanks, mom. What am I doing here?"

She pointed toward a table where a guy I have never seen before was sitting with Esme Cullen.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's Eric York. Your date."

My mouth dropped.

Ambushed by my own mother and my best friends' mother.

* * *

_A/N - Hehehe, You know you love me :)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_And for everyone in the us, have an awesome Labor Day!_


	12. Ch11 The other man

_**Friends to lovers**_

**_Chapter. 11 – The other man_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - THANKS you guys for everything! It means so much!_

_And for the sneak peeks, if it's going to take more than two days, I will send out sneak peeks but if I'm going to update within two days, I will not be sending out sneak peeks. :)_

_Oh, please check out the poll on my profile. I would love to find out how old you guys are. Please do it for me :)_

_I hope you guys like this chapter and want to leave me reviews because I heart them and I heart you :)_

_And once again, a big thanks to my beta, Galadeon!_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

"I will see you later. Dream sweet dreams, beautiful." I told Bella as I waited for her to fall asleep. I didn't want to leave but the store needed to open so I had to pull myself away this beautiful woman and get ready.

As I closed Bella's bedroom door, I noticed Alice sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of coffee. She looked up at me and sighed. What was that? She seemed ok with it yesterday but now, she looked upset.

"Hey, Alice." I greeted her.

"Hello, Edward. I would ask you how your night was but I'm pretty sure I already know."

I chuckled "Sorry, if we were too loud."

She took a sip of her coffee before talking again "Don't worry, as soon as Bella started to scream your name, Jasper and I went over to his apartment. I really wasn't in the mood to hear my brother getting laid."

"Well, I have to get going. See you later, little sister." I started to walk towards the door when Alice stopped me.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure but nothing too crazy. It's still early in the morning." I told her.

"Don't hurt her, ok?"

I looked at her, confused. Why the hell would I want to hurt Bella? Does Alice really think I could ever do that to her? When I didn't say anything, Alice went on talking.

"I just don't want to see Bella hurt. After everything that asshole Mike Newton did to her. I really don't think she could take any more heart ache. Please, Edward, if you find someone else, let her down easy."

The way Alice was talking was like Bella and I were already in a relationship. Yes, I wanted to be with her like that, but we are not.

"Bella is my friend, Alice, I would never hurt her."

"That's good. Let's hope you guys will always be friends."

With the store open, I got some paperwork done. I was trying to work but I couldn't stop from thinking about Bella. I didn't want to stop myself from daydreaming about the way she tasted, the way it felt when I was with her. God, I wanted to close the shop way too early and run to Bella's but that wouldn't be good for business.

An hour or two had passed when Emmett came walking into the store.

"Hey, dude!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much" he told me "Oh, guess what?"

"What?"

"My mom and your mom are having some fun with Bella."

"What are you talking about? What kind of fun?"

Emmett started to laugh "They somehow got Bella to go to the Seattle county club and surprised her with a date. I don't know anything else because Renee had to get off the phone."

I could hear the rest of what he was saying but I was hanging on the word 'date'. I wouldn't have to ask who the guy was. Eric York.

"Emmett, can you watch the store for me?"

"Uh, no. I have no idea how to run this place."

"Fake it." I ran out of the store. I knew that it was very, very mean of me to do that to Emmett but I needed to get to that county club.

All I had to do was say my last name and they let me into the club. My parents came here every week so it didn't phase me that they treated me like royalty. I stopped at the dining area and there Bella was. She was sitting near the window sunlight that made her bare skin shine. She was wearing a light green dress. Of course, she was beautiful and all I wanted was to take her away from here and show her how much I loved her. But I noticed she was laughing and smiling. I loved seeing her like that but I felt a pang of pain in my heart because she was with another man. He was the one making her smile and laugh and I wasn't. I could feel myself getting jealous and wanting to mark Bella as mine.

I shook my head as I ran my fingers through my hair. What the hell am I doing? Why am I here? Bella wasn't mine and I wasn't hers. I could deny myself the truth all I wanted but it doesn't mean Bella will deny it with me. Even though I knew Bella was having fun, I still wanted her to know I was here. What the hell wrong with me?

I walked over to a waiter leaving the dining area.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, sir, how may I help you?"

"Can you tell that woman" I pointed to Bella "that she has a guest waiting for her out here." I slipped him a twenty dollar bill. He smiled at me then walked towards Bella.

I waited for what felt like a lifetime for Bella to come out. When she finally appeared, I wrapped my arms around her. She pulled herself away from but held onto my hands with hers.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you."

She laughed "Why?"

"Because our mothers are evil for setting you up a date and I'm here to take you away."

Belle stared at me for second before smiling "That is so sweet of you but I'm actually having fun."

"What?" I was confused "With Eric York?"

"Yeah, he's really nice in a goofy friend way."

Damn it! The feeling of needing to mark my claim on her was still running strongly through my veins and I couldn't stop it. Why couldn't she not be having fun and just leave with me? Oh, yes, life is a bitch.

"Oh," All I manged to say.

"Thank you, Edward."

I needed to get out of there so I let go of her hands "I have to go. Have a good date." I walked out the club even though Bella was trying to say something to me. I drove around town, thinking to her and the way I felt. I didn't like feeling powerless and weak. I wanted, no, needed to tell her that I cannot live without her. I wanted everything to stay the same when she finds out that I love her but I couldn't be sure that it would be ok when I do. Would I ever be able to tell her? Would I ever get over these fears and tell her? I wish this wouldn't be a problem. Before I could think anymore, I remembered I left Emmett by himself in my store.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself.

I walked into the store to see Jasper, pissed. I couldn't see Emmett so he must have gotten Jasper to take over.

"What the hell, Edward?! You left someone here who didn't know what to do for what?!"

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I needed to talk to Bella."

He signed "Is everything ok with Bella?"

"Yeah, she's on a date right now."

"Oh,"

"She's having fun with _him._" I let venom come out with the last word.

"Well, that's what you get, Edward."

I looked at him, shocked by what he said. "What?"

"Don't give me that look. You should have already told Bella how you felt but no, you are to scared by what the outcome might be. She will keep going on dates and having fun without you until she finds someone to love her. Do you really want to see her marry another guy, ride into the sunset without you?"

"Of course, not." I snapped.

"Then man up and tell her."

"Don't you think I would tell her if it was that easy. I could ruin the friendship I have with her if I tell Bella. I could destroy whatever we could have. I want to tell her more then you will ever know but I just can't."

"Oh, come on, Edward. Are you really going to hide behind that? She needs to know the truth and you need to tell her."

"Jasper, I will tell her when the time is right."

"Hopefully, it won't be too late."

Jasper left because he would be closing the store tonight. I keep myself busy with customers and work around the store. Around five o'clock, I was on my way home. When I opened my front door, I saw Bella sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

"Bella?"

She jumped up "Hey..um, I used the spare key. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. You are always welcome here." She was still wearing the sun dress and it still had the same effect on me.

"Edward, I feel like I should say 'sorry'." Bella told me.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know but.." She stopped talking then just looked at the floor. "Eric is a good guy. He was polite and he made me laugh. He told me stories and most of them were funny but a few were awkward but, overall, he was a good date." I didn't understand why she was telling me all of this. Oh, yeah, I'm her friend. She didn't know that hearing anything about Eric or any other guy filled me with envy. "But the whole time I was sitting there, I was thinking about you."

I smiled at her "That's really sad." I joked.

Her mouth dropped then she hit my arm "You're a jerk."

I pulled her close to me then kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel all of the worries and jealously fade away with her in my arms. I lifted her up so that her feet dangled below. She slipped her fingers behind my head and ran them through my hair.

"Thanks for trying to recuse me today."

"It didn't do any good. You stayed and I left alone."

She giggled "It's the thought that matters." She gave me a quick little kiss. "So, my brother left me a message tell me that you left him alone in the store. He had a couple choice words for you."

"Oh, that. Do you think he's still angry at me?"

"I have no idea. We will just have to wait and see."

I smiled "What should we do awhile we wait?"

I had Bella now. She would lay in my bed as we made love. She would fall asleep in my bed and I would have her in my arms but how long would this last? I could hope forever but that doesn't mean it will happen. She could easily fall in love with a guy that isn't me tomorrow and I would have to wait in on the sidelines, hoping for another chance. I needed to tell her but how was I supposed to do that?

* * *

_A/N - Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it. Of course, I would love reviews. :D_

_Please check out the poll on my profile._


	13. Ch12 The bad things

_**Friends to lovers**_

**_Chapter. 12 – The bad things_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - OMG! Almost 700 reviews! Thank you guys! Of course, I love you all!_

_Thanks to everyone who took the poll! If you haven't already did it, please do! :)_

_I hope you guys like this chapter and want to leave me bunches of reviews :D_

_Thanks for my beta, Galadeon!_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

_Two months later..._

My hands gripped Edward's waist as he cried out. Every time my name fall out of his mouth, I would move mine that much faster. I have never done this sort of thing with any of my old boyfriends but with Edward, I would try a lot of things.

As soon as Edward came, I pulled myself off of the floor. "I hope you enjoyed yourself because my knees hurt." I joked with him as I sat down on the sofa next to him.

"I did more then enjoy myself." Edward told me as he tried to catch his breath.

I smiled a satisfying smile. Edward and I had been sleeping together for two months and I still had not said one thing about me loving him. I couldn't go more then one day without Alice asking when I was going to tell him. Whenever I would try to let those three words come out, I would chicken out. I had convinced myself that Edward would all of a sudden tell me he loved me but with more time passing, I started to give up hope of that ever happening.

One of these days, I will be brave enough to tell him but for now, I would keep quiet and be happy with what I have.

Edward zipped up his pants "Thank you, Bella." He kissed me, softly.

"You're welcome. We should get going."

Since I have been spending so much time with Edward, I would end up hanging out at Stop & Stare. Most of the time I was there, I would stare at Edward or we would have make-out sessions in the back of the store. It was crazy and amazing how we seemed to never be able to keep our hands off each other. Oddly, everything he did was a turn-on. It could be when he was nice to a customer or how he put the CDs in the right order.

After Jasper left the store, Edward and I started to talk.

"So, my mom told me she's being hanging out with your mom a lot more lately." I told him.

"That's good. Esme and Renee have a lot in common so it doesn't surprise me that they are hanging out." He was looking over paperwork when he talked. I didn't like when his eyes were off of me. I rested my hand on his shoulder. I could feel his body tense up under my touch.

"Bella, I really need to get work done."

I sighed. "Ok,"

I kept myself busy because Edward was _really_ going to work. I read every single music magazines in the store and changed the background music more then five times. I loved being here with Edward but when we are not even talking, I get very, very bored. I didn't want to go home so I would try not to pass out from the boredom.

"Bella, can you get me the folder on my desk in the back?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I walked in the back but when I looked on his desk, there was no folder. I turned around so I could go back out but was stopped by Edward who was in the doorway."I can't find the folder." I told me.

"I know."

"What?"

"I tricked you." Edward told me with a wicked little smile.

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to catch you by surprise." Before I could say anything, he kissed me, hard. I stumbled backwards. I had to catch myself on his desk. Even though I didn't see the kiss coming, I didn't want him to stop.

I was now sitting on his desk with my legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me. One of Edward's hands was placed on the small of my back as the other grabbed a hand full of my hair. Our lips only stopped touching when I pulled off his shirt and when he did the same to me. They, of course found their way back together. I didn't think about the store being open still or the fact that anyone could walk into Edward's office while we were in this position. I could feel Edward's hands started to undo my pants which made me let out a moan. I wanted to feel him in me. I needed it like it was a drug. Before I could get to Edward's pants, I heard someone's voice that I didn't want to hear.

"Hey Edward, Where are you?!" Emmett yelled out from the front.

Edward hissed as my cheeks turned red.

"Damn it," He whispered as moved out of my legs "I will be there in one second, Emmett!" He yelled out.

I just sat there with a shocked look on my face. I couldn't move or say anything. I started to feel myself get wet then I heard my brother's voice. Is it just me or is that a little bit awkward.

"Bella, are you ok?"

I nodded

"Here's your shirt." He handed my shirt to me. He pulled on his own "Maybe you should stay in here. Emmett will ask a lot of questions if he sees you coming out of my office."

I nodded, again.

When Edward walked out, I covered my face with my hands. Oh god, how can I ever look Emmett in his face, again? Sometime had went by then he finally came back.

"He's gone. Why is your shirt still off?"

I looked down, realizing I was still in my bra. "Um...I don't know."

"It's not that bad, Bella. He doesn't even know you were back here."

"I know." I ran my fingers through my hair. "What did he want?"

"He just wanted to see if I wanted to watch the football game on Sunday."

"Oh," Edward walked over to me. He brushed his fingertips on my arm.

"Are we ever going to tell him?"

I knew Emmett, very well, and I knew he would freak out if he even throught Edward and I were sleeping together. If I could pick to never tell him, I would pick that.

"Let's talk about that later."

He laughed "We really need to talk about it. Alice and Jasper already know. Why can't Emmett?"

"Well, other then him being my brother and that would be weird, he doesn't think of me as an adult. I'm still his little baby sister. And you will be the son of a bitch who's touching me. I know Emmett and he will not be happy about it."

"Fine but one of these days, we will have to tell him, one of these days." If I can't tell Edward how I feel about him, there's no way in hell I'm telling Emmett.

_The next day..._

As I was eating a bowl of cereal, Alice walked out of her bedroom wearing a man's dress shirt. Her short black hair was pointing in every different direction.

"Whoa, Alice, it looks like you had a rough night."

She laughed as she sat down in the chair that was across from me. "Rough in a good way. I have no idea how Jasper learned some of those kinds of tricks but I will worship whoever taught him."

"That's wonderful to know."

"Yes and your life will be so much better because you know that Jasper rocked my world over and over last night."

We both laughed at the same time.

"So, have you told-"

I put up my hand "No, I have not told your brother how I feel so stop asking me"

"Huh, that's funny."

"What?"

"It's been like what two, three months since you two started to shag each other and you have not told him, yet. That's funny."

I rolled my eyes "Bite me."

Alice's cell phone started to ring. She let out a little giggle which I didn't understand why. She flipped the phone open "Hello, how may-"

She stopped talking. Her eyes started to look confused then shocked.

"What are you talking about? What the hell is going on? Damn it, talk slower...Oh god!"

I didn't know what was going on but I did know something happened.

Something very, very bad.

* * *

_A/N - Clff...Hanger! Don't act like you don't love because I know you do!_

_Reviews are love so please give me some love._


	14. Ch13 The blood on his hands

_**Friends to lovers**_

**_Chapter. 13 – The blood on his hands _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - Almost 800 reviews!! You guys are so amazing! I'm not that mean...:)_

_I hope you guys like this chapter and want to leave me reviews because I will so heart them._

_Thanks to Galadeon for being my beta!_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I didn't see the car coming. I didn't have enough time to move or do anything.

Emmett and I were having breakfast at one of our favorite hang-outs. I ended up driving because Emmett's car was not running right so it made more sense for me to drive. I was pulling out of the parking lot when Emmett started to talk.

"Damn, breakfast was awesome! I really need to take Rose here." Emmett always seemed to get giddy whenever he would talk about his girlfriend. I would get the same way when I talked about Bella but he never seemed to notice.

"Yeah, it was really good." I agreed as I waited for the light to turn green.

When the light flicked green, I turned left, heading toward Emmett's place. The next thing I heard was a loud crashing noise as my head hit the steering wheel. Everything was black until I heard someone yelling at me.

"Don't move! The ambulance will be here soon!"

I didn't try to move my body but when I realized that I haven't seen or heard anything from Emmett, I turned my head towards him. He was pinned against the door. I could see blood on his face and different parts of his body.

"Emmett," Nothing. "Emmett!" I yelled.

Whoever was yelling at me the first time started up again "Don't move! They are almost here!."

"My friend...he's not moving..." My head started to pound as I heard a loud beeping noise.

"They are here, You and your friend are going to be ok." The person told me.

The next half an hour was spent getting me out of my car then pulling out Emmett. He still had not opened his eyes which started to scare me. What if he doesn't make it? Oh god, Bella, if her brother dies...I stopped myself from thinking about it anymore. He was going to be fine. He had to.

I was trying to make sense of everything. I was turning left and a car hit the passenger side. How much time had passed since the crash? Was Emmett going to wake up soon? Was the person in the car that hit us going to be ok? I felt sore and my head was still pounding but am I ok?

"Sir, what is your name?" The paramedic asked.

"Edward Cullen."

"And your friend's?

"Emmett Swan. Is he going to be ok?"

"For right now, it doesn't look good but we are taking him to the hospital right now and they will do their best to help him."

I couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of guilt. If Emmett doesn't make it through this, his blood will be on my hands. "I didn't even see the car." I mumbled.

"Mr Cullen, there was nothing you could have done. The driver of the car fell asleep behind the wheel. No one would have been able to stop him." I knew he was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working.

I didn't have to lay down so I sat in the back of the ambulance with Emmett. I kept my hand on his shoulder as they drove to the hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital, they rushed Emmett in. I followed them.

The paramedic told the nurse and doctor everything that happened. I kept my eyes on Emmett. I didn't know why but I started to get a bad feeling. The doctor looked down at him. Not even a minute when the doctor started yell out.

"He's bleeding out! Get emergency room five ready now!" He yelled at the nurse who ran down a hallway after he told her.

"What's going on?! Why is he bleeding out?!" I asked, loudly but no one answered me. Before I could let anything come out of my mouth, they started to push Emmett down the same hallway the nurse went down.

I tried to follow them but another nurse stopped me "I'm sorry, sir but you have to wait here. We will do whatever it takes to save your friend's life."

I just stood there, watching them disappear into a room where I couldn't see. I pulled out my cellphone then dialed Alice's number.

"Hello, how may-" She greeted me but I stop her.

"Something happened, Alice. It's not good. Emmett...it's not good." I rushed out my words.

"What are you talking about? What the hell is going on? Damn it, talk slower.

"Emmett and I were in a car crash. I'm fine but Emmett's not doing good. They won't tell me what's wrong."

"Oh god! We will be there soon." she hung up the phone.

I started to feel dizzy but before I could sit down, someone wrapped their arm around my shoulders.

"Edward, are you ok? They told me you were in an accident." Carlisle, my father asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little bit dizzy."

"Come on, let me give you a check up." We walked to an empty room. I sat down on the bed. "Edward, don't blame yourself."

I looked up at him, shocked. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm your father."

"What if he doesn't make it?" I didn't want to think about it anymore but it was taking over my mind.

"You can't think that way. You just need to hope for the best. He is in the doctor's hands now."

He gave a complete check-up then told me I was ok. Since he was a doctor, I would take his word.

As I walked out the room, I saw Bella almost running towards me. I could see that she was crying which felt like someone had punched me in the stomach.

"Where's Emmett? Where's my brother?" Her voice was uneven. Her hands were rolled into fists as tears fall down her face.

I put my hands on each side of her head "They are helping him right now. Everything is going to be ok."

She started to take deep breaths "Was he alone in the car? Alice just told me he was in a crash but didn't say anything else."

The guilt started to show himself again "I was in the car. I was driving."

Bella's eyes went wide "You were in the car? Oh, god, are you ok?" She look me over. She noticed the cut on my forehead that my dad put a bandage on it.

"I'm ok, Bella." More tears started to come down as she wrapped her arms around me. I needed this. I needed Bella in my arms. Her touch made me forget everything and I needed that.

An hour had went by and we still had not heard anything about Emmett. Bella and I were in the waiting room. She wasn't crying anymore. She rested her head on my shoulder as I held her hand. Renee and Charlie were both at the hospital but they keep trying to talk to the doctors so they kept walking away from the waiting room.

In the corner of my eye, I saw my dad talking to Renee and Charlie. They all seemed happy so I pulled myself and Bella up. She noticed the same thing. We both walked towards.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Emmett made it out of surgery and his going to be fine." My dad told us.

"That's so wonderful." Bella said as she tighten her hold on my hand. "Damn it. We need to call Rosalie."

Bella didn't have Rosalie's number so she had to look through the phone book. We spent the next couple of hours watching lifetime movies in the waiting room. I couldn't stand movies like them but I had Bella next to me so I couldn't care less.

Before I could even realize it, Bella started to gently breathe in and out. I looked down to see she was asleep.

"Aw, she must be exhausted." Renee whispered to me "If I get a cab for you guys, can you take her home?"

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to leave." I whispered back.

"It's ok. I want to go home." Bella said as she sat up.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah. They said that we couldn't see Emmett until later so I can go change, maybe get some rest."

When we got into the cab, I wrapped my arm around Bella and pulled her closer to me. We made it her apartment in no time. Alice was at work so Bella and I were alone. When I closed the door behind us, Bella did something I didn't see coming.

She pulled my neck closer to her as her lips forced themselves on mine. I wanted to kiss her back but I had to stop myself. I grabbed her waists and pulled away from her.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

"Bella, we shouldn't do this right now."

"Why not?"

"Because you are upset and it wouldn't be right to do it now."

"Please, please, I need this right now. I need you so bad, Edward."

I pulled her into my arms, just holding her. It took her a second to react. She tightly wrapped her arms around me. We stood there for what felt like forever.

"I can't lose him." She whispered.

"You're not going to. He's going to be ok."

"I...I can't lose you, Edward." Bella told me.

"You never will." I simply whispered to her.

* * *

_A/N - I really hope you like this chapter and want to leave me reviews. :)_

_OK, if I beat my record for the most reviews in one chapter (87), I will give you guys a very, very smut filled chapter. If I don't get over 87 reviews. Don't worry, I will still update in the next day or two. :)_


	15. Ch14 The thank you gift

_**Friends to lovers**_

**_Chapter. 14 –The thank you gift  
_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - Hehehe, you guys are dirty readers! lol! I got 118 reviews!! YAY! Thanks you guys! It's so awesome!_

_So, this chapter is smut-filled, I hope you guys like it because I used a couple new terms and it's the longest one I have ever done. It might seem a little bit OOC but it's hot :D_

_I would love reviews because they keep the world spinning. :)_

_Thanks to my beta, Galadeon!_

* * *

**_BPOV_**

I skimmed through another magazine as I sat in the chair next to Emmett's hospital bed. The doctors told us he would be ok but might not wake up in a day or two. I had spent almost the whole time here. The only thing that made all of the bad stuff a little bit better was that Edward stayed with me. Every time I told him he could go home, he just told me 'I want to stay here with you.' That made me feel all giddy inside. Edward left to pick up some lunch while I sat reading this very boring magazines.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to find something to watch on the TV. Because it was one o'clock on a Saturday afternoon so I didn't have much to pick from. I ended up watching a southern woman cook a dish with too much butter in it.

"That looks good." I popped my head up to see that Emmett was the one who said that.

"Oh my god." I jumped up for my chair to give him a hug. I didn't mean to be too rough but when he winced I pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Um...why am I in the hospital?"

I told him everything that happened. All he remembered was talking about Rosalie when the car hit.

"So, Edward is ok?"

"Yes and so are you." I told him as I sat down on the hospital bed.

"Is Rose here?I know she hates hospitals so I won't be surprise if she isn't here" I could tell that he would be hurt if she wasn't here.

"I don't think they could kick her out if they wanted to."

Emmett's face lit up when I said that "Where is she?"

"She went down to the gift shop to get more gossip magazines. You would think if you read one, you've read them all but you would be surprised."

"That's my girl." He smiled his goofy smile which made me thank god again. I couldn't make it through this world without my big brother.

"Oh, and, mom and dad are here."

"Together?" He seemed very shocked by that. Our parents got a divorce when I was ten and Emmett was twelve. After that they seemed never able to be in the same room together. There was always something Renee would do or Charlie would say that would piss off the other person. It was a very rare thing for them to be in the same room without any yelling or giving each other dirty looks.

"Yeah, I guess almost losing their son can do that to them."

"Was it that bad?"

I had to catch a few tears that wanted to fall out of my eyes. "For the first couple hours, we didn't know anything. The doctors did not tell us anything so of course, we were all worried about you. It felt amazing when they told us you were going to be ok."

"Oh my god!" someone yelled from the hospital room door. I turned to see that it was Rosalie. "You are awake!" She ran up to Emmett. She attacked his lips with her own which made me stand up. "Oh god, I thought I was going to lose you. I can't lose you, Emmett. I love you too much." She told him through the tears running down her cheeks. It felt like a private moment so I slipped out the room.

"Hey," Edward greeted me, holding a to-go bag of food.

"Emmett's awake." I almost cheered.

"Really? That's incredible." I didn't think about anyone next to us, I just wanted to feel him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with passion running through my lips.

When I let go of his lips, he smiled down at me. "We could have been caught."

"I really don't care. I'm so happy that my brother is awake and I have you here."

"It's perfect." He bent his head down to kiss me, again. "I like being bad."

I had to catch my breath when he said that. "Me, too." I manged to let those words come out of my mouth.

A good two hours passed as we all spent time with Emmett. We were laughing and talking about funny stories but never talked about the crash. As Emmett was talking about a crazy little dog our mother used to own, I noticed that Rosalie never let go of his hand. I couldn't help but to smile at the fact my brother had a girl who couldn't stop showing him love. Yes, it was very, very cute and sweet.

After my parents got up to leave, I could tell that Emmett and Rosalie wanted some time alone. I whispered into Edward's ear

"Let's go to your place. The love birds need sometime alone." He nodded his head.

"Hey, Edward and I are going to head out." I told Emmett "Please, don't give him a heart attack, Rosalie." She giggled.

"It would be the best heart attack ever." Emmett said.

"Ok, time to go." Edward said as he took my hand into his. Emmett was too busy with Rosalie to see that we were holding hands.

As we walked into Edward's apartment, all I wanted to do was jump his bones but I held myself back. I wanted to thank him for everything he has done for me.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" Edward asked.

"Nope." I slipped off my coat.

"What would you like to do?"

"It's not what, it's who." Oh god, did I just sound like an idiot?

Edward took in a sharp breath. "Oh."

I took off my shirt, leaving me in my basic white bra. I regretted the second I looked down at it. Edward started to walk towards me but I moved so he couldn't reach me. I pulled off my shoes then pulled down my pants. Now, I stood in front of Edward with just my bra and underwear. He tried again but I waved my index finger at him.

"Come on, Bella. You look so...delicious." His voice was husky. I started to blush but I held back from attacking him right there.

I walked toward his room as he followed behind me. When we both got into the room, he slammed the door closed. I didn't have time to react to the slamming door because Edward came up behind me, wrapping one of his arms around my waist.

"It's not nice to tease." he whispered into my ear which sent chills up my back. He kissed my neck, leaving me breathless but I needed to take control. This was about him not me. I just had to use some force.

I reached my hand up to his hair, grabbing a hand-full then pulling it sightly rough. "Do you think I care?" I didn't know where this side of myself came from but I gladly welcome it. He growled behind me which turned me on. I turned around so we could face each other. His green eyes were filled with lust. My eyes were doing the same thing. I wanted to control this whole thing but looking at Edward put me in a daze.

"Get on the bed." He ordered.

I just shook my head 'yes'. I walked backwards until the back of my knees hit the foot of his bed and I fall upon the bed. I could feel the moisture between my legs grow. Edward pulled off his shirt as he walked towards me. He dipped his head so his lips could touch my bare legs. I moaned out loud.

"Goddamn Bella, you're already wet."

"Yes," I mumbled.

I knew that Edward would tease until I couldn't take it anymore so I needed back in control. I sat up so we could face to face again. I unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants down. I bit my lip when I noticed he was already hard and ready for me. I pulled his head closer to me.

"If you keep teasing me, I will go insane."

He chuckled "Show me want you want, Bella."

I smiled as I got off the bed. "Get on the bed." I stole his words. He did as I told him, laying down right where I was before.

I unhooked my bra, showing my bare breasts to him. I slipped off my underwear and pulled off his boxers. I crawled onto him. Before his hardness could enter into me, I took it between my hands and slow rubbed up and down. Edward moaned out my name.

"Do you like that?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, I need you so bad. Please, Bella, now." he moaned.

I popped myself down onto his manhood. I started off slow but Edward didn't like that. He placed his hands on my waist, guiding me faster.

I started to become lost in the ecstasy of it all. My head flew back, screaming the moans that flew out of my mouth.

"Faster, Edward!" I yelled, wanting to cum faster. I needed that feeling and I needed it now.

"Oh, god, I'm almost there." He yelled out.

I kept bouncing up and down as my breasts moved at the same pace. Edward seemed to enjoy that part.

When my climax came, I cried out so loud my throat burned. Edward sat up, wrapping his arms around my waist. Even though we both came, we didn't stop.

"Do it again for me, Bella." he moaned into my ear. "Cum again for me."

"Yes!"

As I went up and down, Edward pinched and sometimes licked my nipples which always made me moan, loudly.

"Oh, god! Oh, god, Edward! I'm almost there!"

When I came for the second time, Edward and I collapsed onto the bed. He kept his arms wrapped around me. We both were breathing heavy. I kissed his neck.

"Thank you."

"I should thank you." He said with a laugh.

"I'm ok with that." I said as he laughed little bit louder. "Thank you for always being here for me."

When Edward didn't say anything, I looked up at him. He pulled me into a kiss.

"Forever, Bella."

* * *

_  
A/N - Ok, was it hot or not? I really hope you guys liked it and I gave you all a good smut chapter._

_Please leave reviews because I love them and I will love you. :)_


	16. Ch15 The decoy

_**Friends to lovers**_

**_Chapter. 15 – The __decoy_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - Thanks for everything! I almost have 1,000 reviews! That is so amazing._

_I hope you guys like this chapter and I want to leave me some reviews because I would love you forever._

_This chapter is did not have a beta go through it so if there is any mistakes. I'm sorry.:)  
_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

We had been repeating the same thing for the past week. I would sleep in her bed or she would be in mine. Last night, we didn't have sex, just laid in my bed, watching movies. Of course, I would have loved to see Bella moaning my name but being calm for one night did feel amazing. The sun was already coming through my bedroom window when my house phone started to ring. I could hear it but I didn't open my eyes.

"Edward, answer the phone." Bella moaned.

"I don't want to." I almost whined.

"It's your apartment."

I wasn't losing this battle "It's closer to you."

She sighed as she hit her hand on the nightstand, trying to find the phone. I couldn't help but to smile that she didn't open her eyes.

"Hello," she answered with a drowsy voice. "May I ask who's calling?" She paused for a second which made me open my eyes. She had a shocked and somewhat upset look on her face. "Hold on." She handed me the phone then got off the bed.

I didn't understand why she was upset but before I could ask her what is wrong, she left the room. I put up the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Well, hello, Eddie." I cringed the second I heard her voice.

Tanya was my ex-girlfriend. We dated two years ago and were only together for less than year before I found out she was cheating on me. I was only hurt because she lied and didn't end up the relationship when she wanted someone else. I never loved her, she was simply a decoy for who I wanted. I didn't know why she was calling me and I really didn't want to know.

"What do you want, Tanya?"

"That's not a nice tone for the woman you gave you the best sex of your life."

I rolled my eyes. There's only one woman who had the right to say that and her name wasn't Tanya. "I'm sorry but you will never have the right to that title."

She laughed "You can fool yourself into thinking whatever you want."

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"We are talking now, Tanya."

"I mean, face to face. I'm coming into Seattle this afternoon and I would love to meet you for some lunch and maybe if you're lucky, I won't wear any panties."

I rolled my eyes, again. "No."

"Why not?" She squeaked, loudly.

"Well, other then the fact that you cheated on me. Oh, wait, I only need one reason. I will not be meeting you, Tanya. Now, have a great day." I hung up the phone.

I got off the bed and went out of the room to see where Bella was. I walked to see that she was sitting on the sofa. She looked at me, with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I bent down so we were face to face.

"I just thought you want to talk to her alone."

"Why would I want to do that when I have you in my bed?"

Her cheeks became a soft pink "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head 'no' as I picked up her hand. "Let's go back to bed."

I was finding new things to love about Bella everyday. The way she would always talk in her sleep. Most of time, my name would fall from her lips. And the way she would always whine in her sleep, if I ever stopped touching her. I would find that annoying if another person did that but with Bella, it was cute and I loved the feeling of her needing me.

After we slept for a couple more hours, we got up and went into the kitchen.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It's almost noon." I giggled.

"Fine, would you like some lunch?" I smiled down at her.

"Sounds good." She kissed me "What do you have to eat?"

"Let's see." I let go of her waist but I held onto her hand. I checked the fridge but all I had was a few water bottles, a candy bar, and a carton of spoiled milk.

"Wow, Edward, you really need to go shopping."

I already knew I didn't have anything in the freezer so I went to the cabinets to search for some other food. Of course, I only had a few energy bars and a box of mac n cheese that needed butter and milk which I didn't have.

"Why don't we get dressed and go out to lunch." Bella said to me. I would have been ok with that idea but I was liking the idea of Bella staying in my wore out t-shirt.

"We can order in. There's a great place down the street. The best Chinese food ever."

As we ate our food, I couldn't help but to watch Bella. Even when she was eating, she looked sexy. The way her tongue would touch the crop sticks before she would put the food in her mouth made me what to jump her.

"Stop looking at me." She tried not laugh.

"I can't promise anything."

I got up from my chair then walked towards the chair that Bella was sitting in. She looked up at me with a curious smile on her face.

"What are you doing, Edward?"

"Nothing." I bent my head down and kissed Bella's bare neck.

"I'm e-eating."

I pulled the plate of food out of her hand and set it on the table. She didn't seen to care because her head flew back when my tongue ran on her neck. My hands started to slip under my shirt that she was wearing when someone started to knock on my front door.

"Shit." We both said at the same time.

"I will be right back." I told her as I ran my fingertips down her cheek.

I opened the door to see that Tanya was standing there with a short black dress on. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Of course, she was beautiful but it couldn't hold anything against Bella's beauty.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I know you don't want to talk to me but I thought if you saw me, you would change your mind."

"You're wrong." I tried to close the door but she slipped through.

"Tanya, get out." I tried to tell her when she saw Bella.

I turned to see Bella, still sitting in the chair where I left her. She looked shocked as she tried to pull the t-shirt down more.

"Wow, Isabella Swan, barely dressed." Tanya folded her arms across her chest. "I'm wondering when did friends start hanging in only t-shirts."

"That is none of your business." I told her "You can leave, now."

Bella stood up, trying to keep the shirt from coming up "I will go in the room so you guys can talk."

"Oh, don't do that, hon. I'm very curious to see why you are dressed like that. Could it be that you are trying to a new style or could it be that you are showing Edward a _good_ time? I willing to bet that you are the reason why Edward doesn't want to meet me for drinks."

When Bella and I didn't say anything, she took that as the answer.

She laughed a bitter laugh "Well, isn't that wonderful?"

"Now, you know so leave."

"I'm going but before I go I need to tell Bella something."

I tried to say 'no' but Bella spoke up before I could say anything.

"What do you want to tell me?"

Tanya smiled "As soon as Edward realize he could do so much better than your boring ass, he will come to me. Maybe you will take that as a sign, you should stick to the computer geeks and leave the beautiful ones to women like myself." She walked out of my apartment.

All I wanted to do was tell Bella that Tanya was wrong and she was the only one for me but when I tried to walk towards her, she moved into my room. I followed her.

Bella started to look for her clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I need to go home."

"Why? Is it because what Tanya said?" She didn't say anything. "Bella, she's being a bitch. Don't listen to her."

She let out a deep breath "I know, Edward. I really need to go home." I could tell she was lying. I wrapped my arms around her small form.

"You are one of the beautiful ones." I whispered into her ear.

"That's sweet of you but not apart of that group."

It hurt me that she didn't think she was beautiful. Bella was the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. Why couldn't she see that?

Without any warning, Bella kissed me. It wasn't like any of the kisses she has given me. It felt like she was desperate for it and if I wanted to let go, she wouldn't let me. She started to take off my pants. I couldn't help but to moan out loud when her hands gripped my manhood.

Bella pulled away "Don't say anything. I just need you." She was out of breath. I didn't say anything, just pulling our tangled up bodies to my bed.

I hovered above her, thrusting myself into her. It felt amazing, there was not doubt that but it felt different.

"Bella!" I moaned out her name.

I could feel her hands on the back of my neck, trying to pull me closer.

"Kiss me, Edward. Kiss me now." She told me.

I bent my head and kissed her. When we stopped kissing, Bella looked into my eyes. I could see that she was running a million things in her head but I never thought she would what she did next.

"No, no, no." She pushed me off. She got off the bed after wrapping a sheet around her body.

I didn't know what was going on. What was wrong? Did I do something wrong? "What's wrong, Bella?" I asked her.

"We can't do this anymore." She told me as she looked from her clothes.

I felt my heart fall into my stomach. Why would she be doing this? "Why? Why can't we do this?"

"Because I..." She was trying to finish talking but she stopped herself.

"What are you trying to say, Bella?" I walked over to her and tried to touch her but she backed away.

"I need to go." She picked up her underwear that was laying by the foot of the bed. She grab her pants that were neatly folded on my dresser but I picked them up before she could ever touch them.

"Give me my pants, Edward." She demanded.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on."

She ran her fingers through my hair. "Just give me my pants."

"Please, Bella, tell me what's wrong. Why can't we do this anymore?"

Bella didn't even looked at me, just ripped her pants out of my hands and walked out of my room. I followed her out to see her pulling on her pants and shirt. She gently rested my bed sheet on the sofa.

"Bella," I tried one more time.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I wish I knew what she was thinking at this moment, not knowing what was going through her head was driving me crazy.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

* * *

_A/N - It's not nice to kill the writer...that's all I'm saying._

_I would love, love reviews! :D_


	17. Ch16 The one where no one wins

_**Friends to lovers**_

**_Chapter. 16 – __ The one where no one wins_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - Over a 100 reviews in the last chapter! Thank you so much! :D_

_**"Come on. Ruined lives, bloodshed? You really think a relationship should be that hard?"**_

_**"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy."**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I dropped my body onto the bed. I wanted to cry so badly but I held it all back. I felt stupid and weak for not telling Edward that I love him. I just stopped what we were doing. Why couldn't I just tell him and face whatever comes out of telling him the truth. I pressed my face into my pillow and screamed as loud as I could. I pulled my head up when I heard someone knocked on my bedroom door.

I sat up "Come in!"

"Hey, Bella," Alice greeted me as she walking into my room. She could tell I was upset "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"There's one thing that hasn't changed since I met you."

"What?" I asked.

"You are still a shitty liar."

I rolled my eyes as she sat down on my bed. I didn't want to talk about it because I knew what Alice was going to say. I could try to deny that something happened but she would do anything to get it out of me.

"I broke off things with Edward." I told her as I looked at my folded hands.

"So, you are upset and no more sleeping with Edward. I'm pretty sure that doesn't mean you told him."

"Nope. I just ended things."

"Why?"

I ran my fingers through my hair before talking again "Because I was losing him as my friend. It wasn't doing any good by sleeping with him and not telling him how I feel."

"Finally!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs which made me jump up.

"What the hell?!"

"I have been waiting for you to say that."

"Why?" I asked.

"Come on, Bella. You need to realize that and maybe stopping the whole benefits thing will make you tell him that you love him." Alice told me.

"It's not that easy."

"So, not telling him how you feel is so much better? Any heart ache you feel right now is on you."

I winced at the last part. There was no one else to blame but myself.

"You will feel so much better if you just tell him. Yeah, it might be terrifying to let those words come out but I have a feeling that everything is going to be ok."

I looked at her with a confused look on my face "How do you know that it will be ok?"

"It's the way Edward looks at you."

My heart started to react at the thought of Edward looking at me in a different way "How does he look at me?" I was very curious.

"He looks at you like you are more than a friend. I don't know but lately, I have been getting a vibe from him."

"Oh, great, you're getting a vibe from Edward. What's next a vision about how Edward and I are getting married in five years and we will live happily ever after. Yeah, I like that idea." I was trying to be serious but her saying 'vibe' made it impossible.

"Oh, bite me, Swan." She stuck her tongue at me which made me laugh at loud.

"Are you really getting a vibe from him or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"I wouldn't play with you like that. I just think if you tell Edward, it will be ok."

I sighed. Would everything be ok if I just simply tell him? Could Edward and I be together like I have always wanted us to be? I felt like it was wishful thinking. Every part of me needed to tell him but I still couldn't get over the fear that everything will not be all rainbows and butterflies when he knows. I needed to be brave enough and let it come out.

I spent the next couple of hours thinking. Alice left the room so I could have a moment to myself which helped me. I thought about how I felt when I was with Edward and how just laying in his arms felt like heaven. I let myself imagine living the rest of my life with him, having children with him and growing old together. Even though I tried not to think about the bad things, they made their way into my head. I could see Edward not feeling the same way and how we would all of a sudden not be friends. How uncomfortable will it be to be around him, knowing that I love him but he doesn't feel the same way. Could I ever move on and be with someone else? Yes, I had relationships in the past but I could never love them like I love Edward. There had to be another guy out there for me. The thought of being with someone made me sick to my stomach.

It had not been that long since I left Edward's apartment but I was already missing him. I wish he was here, holding me and telling me everything was ok. I didn't need to think about it anymore. I needed to tell Edward, now. If I didn't go now, I would chicken out and be stuck in the same situation. I don't know where I got this new braveness but I was happy that it finally came.

I almost ran out of the apartment when Alice stopped me. She smiled at me.

"You're telling him!" She gave me a hug. "Good luck, Bells."

"Thank you, Alice." I ran towards my car.

I had to keep telling myself to breath as I drove to Edward's. I smiled so big when thoughts of Edward came into my head. I felt so good right now, nothing bad could happen.

Night fall started to take over the sky as I entered into Edward's apartment building. It felt like the seconds were slowly passing by as the elevator went up to the floor where his apartment was.

_but I have a feeling that everything is going to be ok._ The words Alice said to me where flying back to me. As I walked towards Edward's front door, I stopped dead in my tracks. Just half of a second went by and I was already feeling my heart break. It was worse then I could ever imagine.

Edward stood with his back towards me as Tanya had her hands folded behind his neck. I could see that their lips were together. I couldn't move or say anything. Tears were already falling from my eyes.

Then it happened. Edward pulled Tanya into his apartment and closed the door behind himself. I turned around, slowly walking to my car.

This was my proof that Edward didn't love me. He already had someone in his bed and I was stuck with my heart breaking into a million pieces.

As I walked into my apartment, I didn't even look at Alice. She followed me into my room.

"What happened, Bella?" She asked me as we both sat down on my bed.

"You were wrong." I told her through the river of tears.

"Wrong about what?"

"Everything is not ok. It's not ok."

Alice didn't say anything else, just wrapping her arms around me. She held me as I cried. She kept mumbling something that I couldn't hear until she said it a little bit louder.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry."

* * *

_A/N - I'm going into hiding...I will return with a new chapter when the food and rocks have stopped flying :P_

_Of course I would love reviews so please do leave them :D_


	18. Ch17 The better way

_**Friends to lovers**_

**_Chapter. 17 – __ The better way  
_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - Thank you all for all of the reviews! They all rocked my world! :D_

_And I loved that I have some Veronica Mars fans as my readers! :D The quote on the last chapter was from one of my fave shows! :D_

_Thanks to Jen for being my beta in this chapter! :D_

* * *

**_EPOV_**

I didn't like this side of myself but I needed to forget the fact I couldn't tell Bella the truth. But, she was one who left and telling me she couldn't do _this_ anymore. Would it change anything it I told her that I loved her?

I closed my eyes, tightly. I tired to pretend Tanya was Bella but it didn't work – of course. She didn't taste like Bella or feel the same way.

Tanya pulled at my shirt, trying to take it off. I took a hold on her hands and moved them so they couldn't touch me. She moved her lips from my mouth to my neck. With my eyes still closed, I let my mind think about Bella.

_My arms would be wrapped around her body._

"_I love you, Edward." I could hear her gently whisper to me._

"_I love you, too."_

"_Even if you are about to fuck Tanya?"_

I pulled away from Tanya. How could I even think about doing that? What the hell is wrong with me?

"What are you doing, Edward?" Tanya snapped.

"You need to leave."

"Uh, what?! You are kicking me out?!"

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to forget that I even tried to sleep with Tanya. "Yeah, sorry about kissing you but you need to leave."

"Why the fuck are you saying sorry for kissing me?"

I folded my arms across my chest "I was trying to take my mind off someone and you were there and willing so I kissed you. I didn't mean to and I didn't mean to mess with your head. We are not going to kiss again."

"We don't have to kiss, Eddie." She ran her hands down my chest. I took a step back so her hands could fall off my body.

"I don't want that, Tanya." I told her with a firm voice.

"Come on, I can make you forget that little bitch."

My face turned sour "Her name is Bella not bitch. I don't need to forget her. I never want to."

"Goddamn it, Edward! I want you so bad right now. I tried to get over you but I never could. Let's just get back together."

I could tell she was hurting but I couldn't give her what she wanted "Tanya, we can never get back together. I don't love you, I love Bella." It was the first time I said that out loud and it felt amazing. I didn't even stop the smile that came onto my face.

"Fine, whatever. I hope you and Bella have a fucking wonderful life together." Tanya stormed out of my apartment.

I wanted to call Bella but I knew I needed to give her time. I should take this time and think of way to tell her I love her.

The next morning at work, I was too busy with customers do anything else. I didn't know this but we were selling a very popular CD for cheaper than any other store.

"You have great day." I told a woman who bought the best seller of the day.

As the woman walked out of the store, Alice stormed in. She ended up bumping into my customer.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am." My sister was apologetic.

"It's alright, sweetie." The woman left the store.

I smiled at her but Alice was very pissed off. "Hello, sister. How may I help you?"

She just looked at me for a long second. Then, she picked up a CD and threw it right at my head. The corner of the case hit me right in the middle of my forehead.

"What the fuck, Alice ?!" I yelled as I put my hand over my forehead.

"That's what you get for being a man whore!"

With my head starting the pound, I gave her a confused look "What are you talking about?"

"You screwed Tanya last night. You are a big man whore!"

I grew even more confused "I didn't sleep with Tanya last night."

"Now, you are lying! You are liar and a man whore."

I really didn't like being called that. "I'm not whore and I'm not a liar, Alice."

"Bella saw you and her. While you were kissing Tanya, you pulled her into your apartment."

My heart dropped into my stomach. Bella saw me kissing another woman. Oh god, just knowing she saw that made me feel like I cheated on her. Was it like cheating on her when I loved her and she didn't know? I felt like a horrible person at this moment. "I was about to sleep with her but I stopped." I told her the truth.

"I ask you not to hurt her and you did it anyways."

Hurt her? Bella was upset? "I didn't mean to." My voice was weak.

"So, you didn't sleep with Tanya?" Her voice was less angry.

"No, Alice , I didn't."

"Ok, but why would you even kiss her? She cheated on you. Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No, I do not have feelings for Tanya. I just wanted to forget some things for a little bit."

"You wanted to forget that Bella ended things with you?" Alice asked. I wasn't surprised that she knew that.

"Yeah, it didn't work. I ended up missing her even more."

I knew I needed to talk to Bella. To make sure she understood that I didn't have sex with Tanya. I headed to my apartment so I could change out of my work clothes. As I walked through the door, I saw Bella sitting on the sofa. She popped her head up when I walked in. I could tell she had been crying.

"Bella, I need to-" I tried to talk but she cut me off.

"I need to say something and if I don't say it now, I really don't think I could do it again."

I just nodded.

"I'm...um...I'm in love you." She told me. My mouth fall open as my whole body jumped up in joy. She loved me and I loved her but before I could tell her that I felt the same way, she talked again.

"I have loved you since the first time I met you. I kept wanting to tell you but every time I did I got too scared about losing you. I need this friendship with you so the thought of it going away because you didn't feel the same way was too much to take." I couldn't believe it. Her fears were my fears. "And last night, I was going to tell you because it just felt like the perfect time but when I came here, I saw you with Tanya."

I felt sick to my stomach. Bella was going to tell me and I was too busy having my way with Tanya. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"But, I don't blame you. Of course, not. You have every right to kiss or sleep with whoever you want to. I thought about us and I realized that. Even if you wanted to be with me, we shouldn't be together in that way. We should stick to being friends."

I stood there in front of her, shocked. I ruined any chance of being with Bella because I kissed Tanya? When she didn't say anything, I took it as I chance to tell her what I wanted to tell her for so long.

"Bella," I picked up her hands with my own "I love you, too." I bent my head down and tried to kiss her but she moved her head so I couldn't.

I felt another punch in the gut when she let go of my hands. "I-it doesn't matter, Edward. We shouldn't be together." Bella turned her back towards me as I felt my heart breaking inside.

"Why not? Why can't be together? You love me and I love you." My words came out rushed. "I didn't do anything with Tanya, Bella. We only kissed and I didn't let anything else happen. You have to believe that."

She turned to face me "I do, Edward. I believe you but it doesn't change anything. Women like me don't end up with guys like you."

"Don't say that." I snapped "I only want you. I don't want any other girl but you."

Bella folded her arms across her chest "Come on, Edward. I want you because you are perfect and you want me because I'm normal. There is no point of denying it."

I covered my face with my hands. Why was this happening? Why did I have to kiss Tonya?

"I need to go." Bella said as she tried to walk towards the front door.

I gently swung her around so she could face me. Bella was already starting to cry "I love you so much, Bella. Please, don't leave me." My voice was weak and barley holding onto life.

She looked up at me, wanting to say something but she kept opening and closing her mouth. Before I or her could say anything, we were interrupted.

"Hey, Ed-" Emmett flew open my door and only stopped talking when he saw Bella and I. "What's going on?" He voice was panicked.

Bella wiped away some of the tears that was running down her cheeks. Still looking at me, she told him "Nothing is wrong. I was just leaving." When I tried to say something about her leaving, she got on the tip of her feet then whispered into my ear.

"It's better this way. You have to trust me, Edward."

* * *

_A/N - I'm going back into hiding. It's nice there. They have hot cocca and Heroes is always playing :) I will be back with a new chapter._

_Of course I would love reviews. I got 142 reviews in the last one, I woder if I can beat that :D_


	19. Ch18 The many insecurities

_**Friends to lovers**_

**_Chapter. 18 – __The many insecurities  
_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - OMG! I'm the biggest bitch ever. I'm truly sorry you guys had to wait this long. It was never my plan and I hope you all can forgive me. Please read the note at the bottom.**  
**_

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat at the kitchen table, looking aimlessly outside. It was bright and sunny out and I felt like it was mocking me. Everyone was happy because the sun was finally out but I was not. By the time I took a sip of my coffee, it was cold. I didn't care, though.

"Hey, Bella," Alice greeted me as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Hi," I mumbled out.

"If I ask you how you are, will you tell me another bullshit lie?"

"Well, today feels like a....'bullshit lie' day." I took a drink of my cold coffee as I heard her sigh. My cell phone, which was right next to me, started to vibrate.

I didn't have to look at the caller ID to know that it was him. Edward had been calling non-stop since I left his apartment. I knew he wanted answers but I didn't have any to give. I didn't know why I thought he was too good for me. I wanted nothing more then to be in Edward's arms right now but I couldn't let go of my insecurities.

Without any warning, Alice picked up my cell phone and answered it.

"Hello, Edward....Yes, this is your sister."

I just stared at her, surprise. I couldn't help but to feel a little pang of jealously that she was talking to him when I wanted so badly. I tried not to listen to Alice talk to Edward but I couldn't stop the longing to hear his voice. I finished my coffee by the time she got off the phone.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I choked out, scared that she was going to tell me what Edward said.

"Get over it."

I just stared at her with wide eyes.

Alice rolled her eyes "Don't look at me that way. I'm tired of this, Bella. I'm tired of seeing my brother in pain and my best friend denying herself happiness. When will you stop and realize Edward and you belong together?"

I had to look away from Alice because tears were already falling from eyes.

"Bella, I don't want to sound like a bitch but I really don't know how much more you and Edward can take. You both sound and look so broken."

I winced at the thought of Edward being anything but happy.

"Please, just let yourself be happy. Let yourself be happy with Edward. Don't let your own...fucking insecurities get the best of you."

Alice kissed the top of my head then left the kitchen. I wasn't really thinking when I picked up my cell phone. I knew this needed to happen and I couldn't wait anymore.

"Alice, I really don't want to talk anymore." Edward answered. A pang of pain hit my heart the second I heard his voice. It was weak and tortured.

"It's not Alice."

"Bella? Oh god, I have missed you so much. I'm so sorry about everything with Tanya. It just-"

I cut him off."Edward, I'm coming over. We need to talk about everything."

I drove slowly to Edward's apartment, feeling many things but anxiety was winning. I didn't know what was going to happen. Was I going to let go of my fears and insecurities and be happy with Edward? Or was I going to replay what happened the last time we saw each other?

I counted to ten before I knocked on Edward's front door. _Don't chicken out, Bella! _I screamed at myself. I wish I could be brave and just stop these foolish feelings instead of looking like a scared little girl. After I knocked, I fisted my hands by my side and took in a deep breath.

"Bella," Edward said my name as he let out a deep breath. The need, want, and lust I had or him attacked me with much force. I knew we needed to talk, but I needed to touch him more.

I threw my arms around Edward's neck, pushing my body hard into his. Without any control, my knees gave out. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of my eyes. We didn't say anything. We just stood there, holding each other.

When I had no more tears to cry, I pulled away from him so I could look into his eyes. I still kept my arms around him, of course. Another pang of pain hit me when I saw that Edward was crying too.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I whispered to him. How could he ever forgive me for being so stupid? I broke his heart because I couldn't deal with the fact a man like Edward would love something like me. Being in his arms made me realize nothing else mattered. My fears, my insecurities, and the other who think we are not good together meant nothing. I loved Edward more than anything and I hoped to God, he still felt the same way.

"Do you still love me?" Edward asked.

"Of course, Edward. I will love you for the rest of my life."

What Edward did next took my breath away. He smiled his crooked smile. God, it was amazing seeing that again.

"That's all I need." He gently kissed me with so much love. "The mistakes we have made are in the past. They can't hurt us if we don't let them. I love you, Bella Swan, with everything I have and that will never change."

My heart filled up with so much love that I couldn't help the big, goofy smile that fell onto my face.

Within seconds, we made our way to Edward's bedroom. You would think we would be tearing off each other's clothes like animals, but we did everything slow. Not if-you-don't-hurry-up-I-will-scream slow though. It was loving, sweet, amazing, passion-filled slow.

Edward and I showed each other how much we loved one another. Every touch, caress, and kiss was laced with love. The movements and moans were in ecstasy. Every time we came, 'I love you' would slip out of our mouths.

I lay there, making love to my soul mate and the only thought that came to my mind was that I had finally found my bliss. There's no way I would lever let go.

_Two years later._

"I swear to God, Emmett. If you drop that box because you can't stop joking around, , I will attack, " I told my brother.

"Oh, hush, baby sister. I got it."

I rolled my eyes. "Just put it upstairs in Edward's office."

Emmett started to climb up the stairs "Why couldn't your husband have an office downstairs?"

_Husband_ I still got all giddy when I thought about Edward that way. We had only been married three weeks, and now, we were moving into our very first house.

"Because her husband wants to make your life a living hell," Edward called our from the front door.

Before I could say anything, Edward caught me up in his arms and kissed me passionately. "Hello, wife."

"Hello, husband, " I greeted back with a smile.

Perfect. Amazing. Wonderful. Beautiful. My life was those things and so much more. And that's all because of Edward – my friend, lover, and now, my husband.

* * *

_A/N - So this is the last chapter. I really hope you all like where this story ended. Thank you all so fucking much! You all made me smile so much and hopefully, you guys enjoy the ride I took you all on ;) Please keep your eyes open to my other stories. Oh, and I would really love reviews :D_


End file.
